


Pittsburgh and the Runaway

by aseaofwords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Father!Geno, Father!Sidney, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents!Sidgeno, Runaway, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: It was a rainy seven a.m. when they found her curled up by the PPG Paints Arena, fast asleep and ice cold.Or,Where Sidney and Geno find a runaway by the arena and decide to take her in.





	1. Run

It was a rainy seven a.m. when they found her curled up by the PPG Paints Arena, fast asleep and ice cold.

_________________

The wind was sharp on her face as she ran, panting and crying, small backpack bouncing up and down on her back. She had to get out of there. She had to leave.

Despite the cold temperatures, her face was hot from all the crying, all the yelling. Run. She had to run.

She dropped her phone in a trash can on the corner, before taking a sharp left.

She made it to the bus stop just as it arrived, and she threw herself into it, dropping money in the slot and heading to the back. She collapsed in the back seat, trying to catch her breath. She curled into herself, wrapping her denim jacket around her tighter.

“Any place specific you're going?” The driver asked, and she looked up to find there were only two other people on the bus, a businesswoman and an older man.

She shook her head at him.

He drove off. He must meet a bunch of runaways. She leaned her head against the window, watching as the town she grew up in disappeared. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the things that were yelled at her hours before. 

_________________

 She jumped from bus to bus, asking to take her north.

Richmond, Virginia was gone. It meant nothing to her – not anymore.

She boarded the next bus and sat by an old man in the back. The man smiled at her. “Where are you headed to?”

Thinking quick – because she couldn't afford someone calling 911 about a runaway – she lied through her teeth with a fake British accent. “Oh, I'm not really sure. Wherever the bus takes me is my next adventure.”

The man hummed. “Backpacking?”

She nodded. “Yes. I'm from Manchester.”

“You're coming upon Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.” The man told her, “My home, actually. It's a nice place. You should visit.’

Pittsburgh was a big city. She could hide there; she could find a life there.

So she nodded at him again with a fake, believing smile. “I just might.”

When the bus arrived in Pittsburgh, it was rainy. She helped the man – his name was Henry – off the bus. He gave her thirty dollars before they parted and told her, “Pro tip: if you're running from something, make it seem like you're from here. Buy yourself a Philly Cheesesteak, and no one will look at you twice.”

He walked off the bus, then, with a smile and a “good luck”, before disappearing into the rain.

She took a couple moments to be stunned, before she headed off. It was around midnight when she left, and it was nearing five thirty in the morning now. The bite of winter had gotten worse, now that she was so far from home.

 _Home_.

No. Not home. Richmond wasn't her home anymore. Pittsburgh was. For now, at least.

_________________

 For three weeks, she ducked from the police and lived off off the dollar menu in McDonalds, and occasionally some fruit and water from the produce markets.

This morning, it was raining.

She walked along the sidewalks, the streetlights illuminating the road and her walkway. She hugged her jacket tighter as rain pelted down onto her. A crackle of lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder off in the distance.

The rain came down harder and she ran, trying to find a place to get out of the rain. Where the sunrise would be was dark clouds, grey from the water being held in them.

She made it to a large building with a balcony over the door. She tried to open it, but found that the doors were locked, like every other place she'd tried.

She pressed her head against the glass and closed her eyes, lip trembling. She slid down the door, curling up into a ball as she tried to shield herself from the rain. She cried, sobbing heavily into her soaking wet clothes that were stuck to her like a second skin.

She fell asleep there, huddled against the building three hundred forty-five miles from home.

It was a rainy seven a.m. when they found her curled up by the PPG Paints Arena, fast asleep and ice cold.


	2. Welcome to Pittsburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Sid and Geno’s life, and what happened when they met our runaway.

Secrecy was key in their relationship.

Not that they keep secrets from each other, oh no. God forbid Evgeni find out Sidney had been keeping any secrets from him.

No, secrecy that they weren't even in a relationship. The NHL would go nuts, lord knows how their team would react, not to mention _Russia_. Geno would never be able to go back.

But, they were happy, spending nights together in each other’s apartments, going to sleep cuddled together and waking up to lazy morning sex and slow dancing in the kitchen.

It was hard sometimes, having to force themselves to not cry when the other goes down or kiss when they won an important game. But they knew it was for the best, and did their celebrating at home, where it was no one but them.

Early that morning, Sidney and his team were at the local children’s center to hang out with the orphaned kids.

He and Geno were sticking together during the visit as they toured around, meeting the kids. Sidney was currently sat in the middle of a circle of six year olds that were climbing all over him and screaming how they were going to be hockey players when they grew up.

Evgeni came to sit next to him, a handful of little toddlers cradled in his arms and clinging to his legs.

“Little kids are fun, yes?” Geno laughed as a three year old grabbed his nose.

Sidney smiled. “Fun.” He agreed when a one year old curled up in his lap. “Interesting, but fun.”

They got to Sid’s apartment with four hours before they had to head to the Arena for pre-game practice.

The two of them changed into a comfortable pair of clothes – sweatpants and Pens tees – before settling in Sidney’s bed to take a nap.

Sid had a Coyotes game on the tv, so he could examine how the Coyotes were playing for tonight's game against them. Geno, however, had other ideas, and shut off the tv, throwing the remote across the room.

Sidney looked at Geno in accusation. “Geno! I needed to watch that!”

“No, Sid needs to sleep. Sid can watch Coyotes game in locker room.” His boyfriend countered, wrapping his arms around Sidney and tugging him down to fall onto Geno.

Sidney huffed in annoyance but let his boyfriend manhandle him into a comfortable position.

Sidney laid his head on Evgeni’s chest and closed his eyes. “You were good with those kids today.”

“Yeah?” Geno hummed above him, and the rumbles were so domestic that Sidney’s muscles went lax with relaxation.

Sidney sighed out in content. “Yeah.”

_________________

The game with the Coyotes was easy. They hadn't been doing the best this season, and even though they got two goals, the Pens scored four on the goalie, then one more in an empty net.

The team was riding their high in the locker room, cheering and making plans to go out.

“Hey, Cap! You coming with us?” Kris asked, laughing as Jake jumped on his back.

Sidney went to say yes, but Evgeni shot him a look from his stall that had him saying, “No thanks, I just want to sleep man.”

Half the room groaned and the other half hollered in agreement. Geno plopped down next to him, nudging his arm.

“We celebrate our own way, yes?”

Sidney shuddered and hid it with a cough, nodding at Geno and undoing off his padding. After an agonizing hour of celebrations and changing, the team filed out of the locker room one by one.

When Sidney and Evgeni got to Geno’s apartment, clothes were shed and Geno shoved his boyfriend onto the bed.

“Beautiful goal, Sid,” he murmured, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses to Sidney’s bare chest, “Beautiful hockey. Beautiful Sidney.”

Sidney locked eyes with Geno. “Are you gonna talk to me, or are you gonna fuck me?”

Geno grinned, “Who say I can't do both?”

Sidney glared at him and tugged Evgeni forward, “Me.”

_________________

It was five thirty a.m. when Sid and Geno woke up to get ready for morning skate.

It was six when they actually got out of bed.

It was seven when they found her.

Sidney stood blinking at the curled up figure against the walls of the Arena. “Geno?”

Geno grunted behind him.

Sidney cautiously walked forward, setting his bag down by his feet. He dropped to his knees, looking over the girl who was shaking violently from the cold.

His hands hovered over her body, trying to figure out where to go. He rested one on her back and the other on one of her knees. Evgeni knelt to one knee beside him.

“Miss? Sweetheart, wake up.” Sidney spoke softly as he carefully shook her.

The girl woke slowly, groaning and blinking her eyes open. The rain water was clumping her eyelashes and she was pale, so pale, and sickeningly thin.

She blinked open her eyes and took in her surroundings. She met eyes with Sidney, and it took a moment for her to register there was a stranger in front of her.

She yelped and jumped back, scampering away, only to run into the wall behind her. Her head hit the brick and she whimpered, hand shooting to her head.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” Sidney soothed her, holding his hands out, “We won't hurt you.” He glanced at her head and her hand that was holding it. “Can I see your head?”

The girl watched the two men warily, seemingly intimidated by Geno which, okay, that makes sense. But she seemed to think Sidney was at least safe, or safer, so she slowly inched her way over to him and took away her hand.

Sidney caught the glimpse of blood on her palm.

“What’s your name?” He asked her.

She bit her lip and pointed to her throat, before shaking her head.

Geno furrowed his eyebrows. “You can't talk?”

The girl shook her head.

“You're mute,” Sidney deduced, “Physically?” But she shook her head again. “You chose to be.”

Hesitantly, the girl nodded. Sidney turned and whacked Geno’s arm. “Give me your phone.”

Evgeni furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? What wrong with your phone?”

“I need a notepad. Your phone has one and mine doesn't. Now give.”

“Fine fine, pushy. Need new phone, Sid.”

“Later.” Sidney took Geno’s phone and opened the notes. “Type your name for me, sweetie.”

The girl took the phone and typed something on the keyboard, before shyly turning it to Sidney and Geno.

“Haven,” Sidney read aloud, “Haven?”

She nodded.

“Okay Haven. I'm Sidney, and this is my boyfriend, Geno. How old are you?”

Haven typed again – fourteen.

“I want to get your head looked at,” Sidney told her, “Can we take you inside here? We can get you some dry clothes and food.”

Haven’s eyes flashed with fear. Cautiously, Geno grabbed a towel from his bag and reached his arm out, taking her wrist to wipe the blood from her hand, then enclosed his own around hers.

“We keep you safe.” He promised.

Haven stared at him for a moment, debating in her mind, before shakily nodding in agreement.

Geno helped her to her feet and steadied her when she stumbled. Sidney took her other arm and together, the two players carefully helped her inside the Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this and I have lots of plans for this little book. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno get Haven checked out by Dr. Vyas, and Haven claims Sid’s jersey as her own now.

The boys found out very quickly that Haven didn't like people.

As they helped her to the locker room, they passed a group go trainers that were walking by.

“Woah, boys, what's happening here?” One of them, David, asked them as the group walked over to them.

Haven went stiff immediately and frantically tried to escape Sid and Geno’s hold. Sid worked to keep her still and Geno shooed the trainers away.

“Long story. Let us handle this. Go away.” He spoke in short, staccato words.

The trainers seemed hesitant, but they agreed and went back on their way. Haven held onto Sidney’s arm for dear life as he tried to get her breathing back to normal.

“Hey, it's okay,” the captain cooed, “It’s okay. You're safe, remember?”

Haven nodded slowly, gulping. The players continued their journey to the locker room, and Sidney sat her in his stall.

“Is Dr. Vyas here yet?” He asked his teammate, looking around at his surroundings.

Geno peeked around the corner into the examination room. “I think so. Things here and light is on. Dr. Vyas! Need to talk!” Geno disappeared into the room.

Sidney crouched in front of Haven and gently brushed her hair from her face while Geno informed Dr. Vyas what had happened. He dug in Geno’s bag and found the towel he'd used to clean Haven’s hand, and proceeded to wipe away the sweat, water, and blood that was beading along her skin.

Haven looked at him with a mixture of shyness and nervousness. He rested a hand on her knee and have her a soft smile. She gave a wobbly one in return.

“Sid,” Evgeni poked his head from the examination room, “Vyas says to bring her in.”

Sidney wrapped Haven’s arm around his shoulders and brought her to the examination room. Haven’s eyes went wide in panic, but Sid and Geno were quick to calm her. They hiked her up onto the table and stood behind it.

“Haven, this is our team doctor, Dr. Vyas.” Sidney introduced.

Haven grabbed onto Sid’s shirt sleeve, staring at Dr. Vyas in fear.

“Dr. Vyas is gonna check you over, make sure you don't need to go to the hospital. You don't want to go to the hospital, right?” Sidney pressed.

Haven shook her head rapidly, then flinched and put her hand to her head.

Dr. Vyas smiled at her. “Hi honey, I'm Dr. Vyas. Sidney and Evgeni tell me you hit your head. Can I take a look?”

Haven looked over at Sidney and Geno, who nodded at her. She turned back and nodded, too. Dr. Vyas slid on a pair of latex gloves and brushed aside her brunette hair to look at the wound.

“It doesn't look too bad,” he told them, “I don't think it needs stitches. Geno, grab that gauze pack behind you. No, that- yes, right there, thank you.” He carefully opened the gauze and laid it on the wound to make a small square. “I’m going to tape it to your hair, okay? It'll only be on for a couple of minutes.”

When Haven agreed, Dr. Vyas took a little bit of sports tape and taped the gauze to her head. He took out a small flashlight and clicked it on, shining the light in her eyes to check her pupil dilation. “She doesn't have a concussion. How old are you, honey?”

“Fourteen.” Sidney replied, then explained, “She’s mute.”

“I see. Physically or selectively?”

“Selectively. She typed it on Geno’s phone.”

Dr. Vyas ran his eyes over Haven’s dirty form. “When was the last time she spoke?”

Evgeni unlocked and handed his phone to Haven, who nervously typed in ‘three weeks ago or something.’

“Well, I'd like to do a full-body check, to see if she's completely healthy or not.” The doctor explained.

Haven’s eyes went wide. She shook her head frantically and scooted back on the table, whimpering and grasping Sidney’s arm tightly.

Sidney wrapped his free arm around her waist, shushing her while Geno held her small hand in his large one.

“Haven, Haven, listen to me,” Dr. Vyas told her, “The boys can stay in here if you'd like.”

Haven took a deep, shaky breath through her nose. Her eyes were still panicked as she had a mental debate on whether or not to let them stay. After a while, she shook her head. Sidney frowned.

“You can stand right outside, boys.” The doctor motioned to the door.

Geno walked off and Sid went to follow, but his sleeve was still being grasped tightly in Haven’s hand. She seemed to be trying to decide if she should let him go.

An idea came to Sidney’s mind. “Stay here. I'll be right back. I have something for you.” He ran to his stall and shuffled around in his bag, before walking back into the examination room. He handed her his game jersey, set with his name, number, and the C on the chest. “You hold onto it when you're scared, okay? Hold it real tight, and I'll be right there with you.”

Haven looked at him with teary eyes and sniffled, holding the jersey to her chest, clenched in between her fingers.

The boys left the room, and Dr. Vyas closed the door and gave her a knowing look. “You can keep your bra and underwear on, but I need you to take off your shirt and pants for me. I'll keep a distance if it helps.”

Haven bit her lip and willed her hands to stop shaking. She slid to her feet on the floor. With one hand still holding the jersey, she struggled to get off her shirt. Dr. Vyas reached his arm out for the jersey, “I can take that if you need-”

Haven threw herself backwards and wrapped both arms around the jersey protectively. Dr. Vyas held up his hands. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry.”

Slowly, Haven got off her shirt, revealing her stained and tattered bra. The damp shirt fell onto the floor with a wet _plop_. She thumbed open the button and zipper of her pants, but paused before she took them of.

Dr. Vyas knew, though. “All the way, honey.”

Haven closed her eyes and shimmied out of her soaking wet jeans. She kicked them away and dropped her head in shame as Dr. Vyas took in all the cuts and scars on her thighs.

“I had a feeling.” He mumbled. He made her spin around, finding a handful of bruises on her back.

He got her a bag of ice for the one on her shoulder, but was more concerned about the one as big as Geno’s fist at the small of her back. It was a mixture of yellow and blue and black and her skin looked swollen around the base of the skin.

He got out a couple creams and rubbed them into the bruises. “Hop up on the table for me and lay back on this.” He told her once he'd gotten another bag of ice.

She did as she was told, laying on the ice pack. He positioned her over it and got it nestled into the small of her back. He cleaned up the cuts on her face and tended to the scars on her thighs. He didn't say anything about them, just asked yes or no questions about her health.

When he was done, she slid her clothes back on and sat at the end of the table, legs crossed and hands desperately holding the jersey while she awaited the players return.

When Dr. Vyas opened the door and ushered them in, Sidney flew into the room and over to Haven, checking her over with his own eyes. Both he and Geno were decked out in their practice gear, and there were laughs and loud talking coming from the locker room.

“Sid and I play hockey in NHL,” Evgeni explained to her, “We practicing.”

“She can't go out there with all those people,” Sidney frowned, “She’ll pass out.”

“She can stay in here,” Dr. Vyas suggested, “I can turn on the monitors on the tv and she can watch you practice from in here.” He turned to Haven. “Is that okay with you?”

Haven looked at the boys anxiously and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She glanced around and motioned to the whiteboard. Evgeni carried her over – which got a smile out of the girl – and she grabbed an expo marker, writing something on the board.

_Will you be back?_

“Right after practice,” Sidney promised, “We’ll be back.”

_________________

“Boys, can I see you for a moment?” Dr. Vyas called once practice had ended.

Sidney and Evgeni exchanged nervous glanced as they took off their skates and hustled to the closed door of the examination room. They ignored the confused faces of their teammates.

“So I've talked with the police department-”

“You called the _police?_ ” Sidney gaped.

“Yes, Sidney, I did. She's a runaway.” Dr. Vyas said, pointedly. “She refused to say much, but I got her to explain enough on paper that made me call.”

“What happen to her?” Geno furrowed his eyebrows.

“Apparently, she was abused,” the doctor informed, “Not to a large extent, but there are bruises from physical abuse, and she wrote down that she was verbally attacked by her parents, as well.”

Sidney covered his mouth.

“What we do?” Geno asked sternly, “We not just give her to police. Can't leave her.”

“Geno, I don't know if you have a choice.” Dr. Vyas frowned.

“ _Bull!_ ” Geno shouted, and Sidney put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He took a deep breath through his nose. “She scared. Very scared. In a big city away from home. Only trust a few people. Only trust me and Sid.”

“To an extent.” Dr. Vyas pointed.

“Please, Vyas. Not want her hurt. We talk to police. She safe with us.” The Russian begged.

Sidney held his breath as Vyas let out his. “The police department said they'd be expecting her down at the department as soon as you were done. Talk to them about it.”

The couple nodded, and Dr. Vyas opened the door. “And boys? You're big, rough hockey players who like strong women with fire. She's fragile. Remember that.”

Then, he walked away.

Sidney was over by Haven’s side in an instant, and Haven was holding onto his arm when he was in her reach. Geno closed the door and walked in front of her, smiling, and waved. She smiled shyly and waved back.

“Haven, we need to talk about some things.” Sid told her, hopping up onto the table next to her. Geno followed suit and ushered them to the side, sitting on the table on the other side of Haven so she was in the middle.

“You ran away, right?”

A nod.

“Well, Dr. Vyas called down to the police station to inform them about you.”

Haven went pale worryingly quick. Evgeni put a hand on her knee soothingly. “No, no, is okay. They will help.”

Haven shook her head back and forth. Her eyes prickled with tears and she hugged her knees to her chest, making noises like she was trying to speak, but couldn't.

“Haven, sweetheart, relax.” Sidney crooned, holding her tight. He put a hand over her clasped ones that gripped the jersey. “We’re gonna be there with you, okay? Every step of the way. We won't let anything happen to you.”

Haven hid her face in the jersey as Geno rubbed soothing circles into her back.

“They're going to ask you some questions, to learn about your life at home. If you're living in a dangerous place, they won't let you go back.” Sidney reassured her.

Haven sniffed but hesitantly nodded. The three sat in silence, calming her down. Haven, with her face in Sid’s jersey. Geno, with his warm hands cupping her own. Sidney, holding onto the lost, broken girl as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many plansssssss


	4. The Police Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven explains her story to the police. Sidney and Geno think they can finally take her home. They’re wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milaya: Darling/Sweetheart

Haven, Sid, and Geno were sat on one side of the table, two officers in front of them.

“Okay, Haven. We’re going to ask a series of questions that we need you to answer one hundred percent honestly. You won’t be in trouble for anything, we just need details.” One of the officers – his name was Phillips – told her.

“We have a notepad here for you to write down your answers.” The other, Kent, added, sliding a large notepad and pencil over to Haven.

“Are you ready to begin?” Phillips asked her.

Haven took the pencil and glanced up at the officers, before nodding.

“Alright. Write down your full name.” Phillips said.

Haven scribbled down her name and showed it to the officers.

_Haven Kendall West_

Kent wrote things down on his own notepad while Phillips took to asking the questions.

“What was the exact address of your house, back where you ran away from?”

Haven’s handwriting was shaky, but had little loops and curly q's, making Sidney smile.

_552 Eagle Plaza, Richmond, Virginia, 23220_

“Good, good. Who did you live with? Parents, siblings, grandparents, etcetera.”

Haven’s jaw clenched a little as she wrote down the names.

_My mom - Helen West  
My dad - Paul West_

That was it. No siblings. Grandparents weren't alive anymore. 

“No pets?”

_I brought home a stray kitten one day, but dad let out that night and it never came home._

Geno huffed.

“I see. Now I want you to circle who on that list abused you.”

Haven circled both of her parents and Geno muttered angry Russian curse words under his breath.

“Okay, now put a ‘P’ next to the ones that physically assaulted you, and a ‘V’ next to those who verbally assaulted you.”

She put a ‘P’ next to her father and a ‘V’ next to her mother.

“This part might be a little difficult, but I want you to be _completely_ honest. I need you to put an ‘S’ if any of them sexually assaulted you.”

Sidney went pale, but he let out a relieved exhale when Haven shook her head and set down her pencil.

“Good. Good, that's good.” Phillips smiled at her. “Can you explain, in as detailed as you can be, what happened the night you ran away?”

Haven stared at the notepad, hands clenched into fists on her thighs. Sidney carefully laid his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

“It's okay,” he promised, “It's all going to be okay.”

Haven turned back to the notepad. She stared at it a little longer, before picking up the pencil again to write. She started slow at first, but as she got further into the paragraphs, the big blocks of text, she started writing faster, harder, madder, and an angry glare settled on her features.

When she finished, she slammed down the notepad and pencil, staring down at her feet under the table as she forced herself not to start crying again.

“Shh, Haven calm down.” Geno hushed her, petting her hair while Phillips and Kent went over what she'd written on the notepad.

“We’re going to discuss this with our captain and let Haven relax a bit. Please stay here. If you need anything, just knock on the glass here, and someone will be in to assist you.” Kent nodded at them with a smile.

“Hey, wait! Can we…keep that? Just for now, to see what she said?” Sidney questioned.

Phillips thought a moment before agreeing, copying down the paragraphs onto a separate note sheet, and handed the copy to Sidney.

“We’ll be back in a little bit.” Kent ushered his partner out the door.

Evgeni talked quietly to Haven about random things to get her mind off the matters that just occured while Sidney ran his eyes over the paragraphs.

_I can't remember when it started. My mom and I got in a huge fight. She told my dad and he sided with her. Since then, they'd just gang up on me. Whenever they were angry about something or someone, or if something went wrong in their lives, they'd blame me, punch and kick and yell at me._

_I'd had a really bad day. I had an anxiety attack at school, I made a bad grade on a test, my friends were leaving me out of things and I just felt crappy. I got home and my parents were fighting. They said I was tearing the family apart, and that I was a disgrace for being so stupid. My dad started hitting me while my mom called me a bitch and a retard. So I left._

Sidney was feeling a lot of emotions: anger, mainly. He wanted to find these people and shove a Flyers hockey stick up their asses. He was sad, too, nearly in tears at how Haven’s parents had been treating her.

Haven held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She still had Sidney’s jersey draped over her lap.

“Tired, Milaya?” Evgeni crooned in Russian, his large hand rubbing warm circles over Haven’s back. Haven nodded lightly in response.

“Take a nap. You've had a long day.” Sidney told her.

Haven looked up minutely. She took the notepad and wrote something.

_You’ll be here when I wake up?_

Sidney smiled small at her. “Always.”

She returned the smile and laid her head on her arms in the table, allowing herself to fall asleep.

Fifteen minutes passed and when Sidney was sure she was asleep, he passed him the paper. “Geno, look.”

Evgeni read the paragraphs and his face locked, eyes hard and full of anger. He mumbled angry Russian things under his breath and crumpled the paper in his fist.

“How they do this to her?” The Russian growled, “What she do wrong? Nothing, I say, nothing. I kill them, Sid. I ever see them, I kill them.”

“I know, Geno, I know.” He rubbed Geno’s arm, trying to get his boyfriend to calm. “We're doing everything we can.”

It took another half hour for the officers to come back. Sidney motioned that Haven was sleeping, so the officers resorted to whispers.

“Well, we’ll definitely be keeping her from her home.” Phillips explained quietly, “We lose jurisdiction at Pennsylvania’s border, so there isn't much we can do from here. We’re going to make a few calls to the police department in Richmond to try to get them arrested and transferred up here so our detectives can take over.”

Haven slowly came to, lifting her head and blinking tiredly at the people in the room. She set her eyes on Sid and Geno and a sleepy smile came to her face.

“For now,” Kent added, “We’ll take her to a home where she’ll remain until this case is settled.”

Haven’s smile dropped.

Sidney stood up immediately. “Wait, wait, you're taking her to a home?”

“A foster home, yes.” Kent confirmed, “She’ll stay there as the case develops. We’ll figure out where she goes from there.”

“We can take her,” Sidney pressed, “It isn't a problem. She can stay with me or Geno throughout the case.”

Haven nodded frantically, standing up and holding onto Sid’s arm, jersey falling to her feet.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Crosby,” Phillips frowned, “but you and Mr. Malkin’s homes haven't been inspected and you aren't signed up for being part of the foster care system.”

“We didn't want to- you don't understand, she's panicked if we’re gone. She doesn't trust anyone.” Sidney argued.

“In time, she will.” Kent assured.

Haven glared in offense.

Geno stood, towering over them. “She go with us.”

Phillips gulped. “I-I’m _sorry_ , Mr. Malkin. But it's against the law. You're welcome to visit her. But she has to be placed in a home that Child Services has deemed safe.”

They actually had to _drag_ Haven out of the room. She was kicking, flailing, trying to punch everyone who came close to her. Her face was red but pale. She made desperate noises as she struggled to get out of their arms and back to the boys.

Sidney and Geno watched from the doorway with heartbroken gazes.

“Be careful! You hurt her!” Evgeni shouted at the officers.

Haven was crying, tears pouring from her eyes as the boys got farther and farther away.

Sidney glanced back where Haven was sitting and caught sight of the black and yellow jersey on the floor. He grasped it in panic and ran off, Geno following behind quickly.

“Wait! Wait, please! She left this!” Sidney yelled at them.

And God bless, they stopped.

Sidney handed Haven the jersey and the teenager held it tightly, arm outstretched to him and Geno. Her arm remained that way as she disappeared down the hall.

Sidney went home to Geno’s apartment right after. It was nearly seven p.m., but all the men wanted to do was sleep. Faster this day was over, faster they could go visit Haven.

The boys got dressed for bed and held each other under the blankets, wondering how this girl had managed to nestle into their hearts in a single day.

Haven wasn't taken to a foster home until ten o’clock that night. She'd been sitting in the bullpen in a chair, hunched over in a ball, crying into Sidney’s jersey.

When she was driven to the foster home, she was met with a pretty young woman, her husband, and their two kids, a seven year old and a five year old.

They seemed nice, but Haven didn't care. When the woman showed her to her room, Haven locked herself inside and slid the jersey over her body. The sleeves were about four inches too long and moderately baggy, and it went down to her mid-thighs. But it was comforting, so she laid on the floor, refusing to touch anything in the foster family's room.

She fell asleep curled up in Sid’s jersey, crying, only hoping she could be back on the streets, away from this, or more importantly, with Sidney and Geno, the only people who'd shown her care in fourteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating very very fast bc I have a lot of ideas, but let me know if you want me to slow down with the updates.


	5. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno struggle with being away from Haven. Haven’s never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing, like honestly. Your comments on the last chapter were so nice and inspiring! I love you guys :)

Haven woke up on the floor, a blanket draped over her body.

She shot up and kicked it away, scampering backwards from it. She looked around, forcing herself to remember what had happened yesterdays.

She held her head in her hands and breathed in and out, in and out, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

A knock on the door startled her, and the foster mother – who Haven never bothered to learn the name of – walked inside.

“Good morning,” she greeted, “Did you sleep well? You know you didn't have to sleep on the floor.”

Haven looked at her with wide, fearful eyes.

“Why don't you come downstairs and eat breakfast? The officer said it's been nearly a day since you last ate.” The woman tried.

Haven didn't move.

The foster woman sighed. “Please? Nothing will happen that you don't want to.”

Haven blinked at her. She stared a little longer, before cautiously standing to her feet. The foster woman gave her a bright, terrifying smile and led her downstairs.

She was met with the foster father and their kids sitting at the kitchen table. The father smiled at her, just like the mom.

“Good morning, Haven.” He greeted, just like the mom.

Just like how every morning was at home.

Haven bit her lip uneasily and took a step backwards.

“There's bacon and eggs on the stove.” The mom told her, grabbing a plate for herself, “Help yourself.”

Haven smelt the waft of eggs and the familiar nauseous feeling returned, like it always did when she smelled eggs.

She went to the table and sat down, farthest from any of the family members. They were not her family. They would never be her family.

The family talked amongst one another, like a normal family would. Like her family used to.

It was fake. The moment they were angry, the moment she was alone with them, they'd strike. She knew the routine.

It's all a cover up.

It's all an act.

Haven’s breathing began to quicken and she felt herself pale, becoming lightheaded and starting to tremble.

The seven year old tilted his head at her. “What's wrong with you?”

The foster parents turned to her, but Haven was already scrambling out of her seat. She stumbled backwards, away from the table as the parents stood and tried to follow.

Haven backed away, slamming her back against the door to the kitchen.

_We keep you safe._

Evgeni’s voice echoed through her ears. She slid down the door, breathing heavy and fast. She held her knees to her chest and threw her head back to hit the door, pursing her lips as wet, hot tears fell down her face and onto the leggings that didn't fit her, with a family that wouldn't keep her safe.

_________________

Sidney and Evgeni were pretty annoyed that they had morning skate the next morning. The police department had promised to call them when they were allowed to visit Haven, and would give the address.

Sidney was messy on his slapshots, and Sully was shouting at him to focus. Sidney was ready to drop his gloves and go at his coach right there. He wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

Geno wasn’t any better. He was still pissed off with the department for taking Haven from them. He wasn't as careful with the puck and he was constantly distracted, worried about how Haven was handling the new house.

Was she terrified?

Was she okay?

Was she happy there?

A flood of guilt filled him when he got upset at the thought of her being happy with the foster family, without him and Sid.

Skate seemed to go on forever, probably because of the anticipation of the call and the fact that Sully made Sidney and Geno do five rounds of bag skates. But, it finally ended, and the hockey couple headed to the locker room for solitude.

They didn't get it.

“What was up with you two today?” Tanger asked them curiously, “You're usually so on top of things. Today was just…you guys did _five bag skates_.”

“I know, Kris,” Sidney snapped, tugging off his practice jersey, “I'm aware how the burning in my legs got there.”

“But are you two okay?” Jake questioned. “The dynamic duo hasn't ever been as off as you were today.”

“I don't want to hear it, from any of you,” Sidney growled out in his captain voice, “Drop it.”

Murray looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

Sully decided to speak instead.

“I'd rather not drop it,” he pressed, “Both of you were way off today and it's got me concerned. Are you going to play like that in tonight's game?”

Both Geno and Sidney went a little white. _Shit_. They had a game tonight.

Sully seemed to notice their distress. “You two _forgot?_ ”

“A lot going on, Sully,” Evgeni insisted, “Rather not talk ‘bout it.”

“No, Geno. We’re a team, and you two are Captain and Alternate. You can't keep whatever this is to yourself. We need to know so we can fix it.”

“You can't fix it,” Sidney was ready to punch them _all_ , “You can't help anything that's happening! It's none of your business and we are _not_ talking about it with any of you!”

“Sidn-”

A sudden shrill of a phone ringing has everyone startling a little. Both Sidney and Geno go on high alert and lunge for their bags, scrambling to see if it's either of their phones.

It's Sidney’s.

Sidney connected the call immediately. “Hello? Yes, this is he. May I ask who's calling?”

There was a brief pause as the person on the phone replied. Sid’s arm shot out, hand wrapping around Geno’s forearm.

“Yes, yes of course.” Sidney sped out of the locker room.

Sully went to follow, but Geno put an arm out in front of his pathway. “Leave it alone.”

The team finished changing and headed out by handfuls, all the while Geno stayed by the door inside the locker room, hovering so no one interrupted Sid’s call.

Eventually, Sidney came back in, just as Mario, Sully, and Tanger were leaving. Sidney and Geno pulled themselves to their stalls to talk. The captain’s eyes were filled with tears.

“So, we’re allowed to go visit her,” he spoke quietly, holding his arms, “but we have to sign a bunch of papers and they have to run background checks before we can even see her. It'll take up to two weeks. One at the least.”

“Two weeks?” Evgeni asks incredulously. “Sid, need to see her now.”

“I know, Geno, I want to see her too. But we can't unless we want to get arrested for child endangerment. Then we’d never play hockey again and never see her, ever.”

Geno ran his hands through his hair. “Well, how we get papers?”

“They're going to email them to me. I'll print them out and we can sign them and send our backgrounds. After that, we turn them into the department and they'll file them. They'll call us when we’re officially allowed to see her.”

The two sat down on the bench in silence as they took all the information in.

“We get her back,” Geno assured them both, “We keep her safe.”

_________________

The Penguins lost that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’m so excited! I’m sorry I’m being heartbreaking, angsty bitch but it’s all leading into a crap ton of fluff and Sidgeno as parents actually kills me? And I can’t wait to get to those parts so it won’t be so sad for long I promise.


	6. Why Are You Named After a Writing Utensil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno get to spend some quality time with Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for all the angst and sadness so here’s some fluff :)
> 
> Until the end, of course, cause hey why would we not have some more angst ??

It didn't take two weeks

It didn't even take three weeks.

It took _four_.

Sidney and Evgeni were fed up with continuously being told “no” and “not yet.” They'd been away from Haven for four fucking weeks and they were slowly going insane.

Geno had half a mind to just kidnap her and hide in Russia or something.

Sidney and Geno were slowly doing worse and worse on the ice, and it was costing them a lot of games. Not all of them, because thank god for Horny and Kessel and Jake, but a lot.

But finally, _finally_ , at six o’clock in the morning, Evgeni’s phone rang.

The Russian grumbled, rolling away from Sidney. The black haired boy whined in his sleep but curled more into the pillow to seek warmth.

Geno took a few seconds to admire _how fucking adorable_ sleepy Sidney was, before answering the phone with a tired, “Evgeni Malkin speaking.”

_“Mr. Malkin? This is Andrea Martin, from child services.”_

Geno sat up so quickly, it made him dizzy.

“Yes? Yes, what is it? Is Haven okay?”

He shook Sidney by the arm to wake him up. The boy sleepily sat up with him, curiously listening in as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laid his chin on his shoulder. Evgeni put the phone on speaker.

_“No, no, she's fine. I'm calling because of the papers you and Mr. Crosby turned in?”_

Sidney was suddenly very alert.

“Yes of course.” Geno nodded, “What about them?”

_“Well I wanted to inform you that they've been approved, along with your background checks. You're welcome to visit Haven anytime you'd like, as long as it's okay with her foster family. You'll have to check in with them. Do I need to send you their number?”_

“Please. Please do so.” Evgeni begged.

_“I will email their house number to you and let them know you'll be calling soon. I apologize for the wait. It's still a developing investigation and things are delicate.”_

“Is okay. Is very okay. Thank you so much!”

Sidney looked at Geno with hopeful eyes. They get to see Haven.

_________________

God fucking damn the fact that it took the foster family three days to respond, so they could visit, and the mother had the nerve to say that _she wasn't sure if she wanted them to._

They got a call the next day with a meeting date, time, and address.

Unknownst to them, the foster mother had brought up the boys wanting to visit and her saying no, and Haven had _lost her shit._

“Oh, Peter, those hockey player boys called earlier today.” The mom had mentioned at dinner.

Haven lit up immediately.

“Oh? What did they want?” The father questioned.

“They wanted to visit Haven. It's so rude.” The foster mom shrugged her shoulders.

Haven’s smile faltered.

“Honey, it's not your fault. They're hockey players.” The mom told her with a pat on her hand, “You couldn't expect them to ask. Just when you were trying to settle in.”

Haven had then stood from the table, threw her fork as hard as she could on her plate, and shot them all the middle finger. She locked herself in the guest room for the rest of the night, and anytime someone tried to talk to her, she'd throw something at the door.

So now, Sidney and Evgeni were standing outside the foster house, anxiously waiting for the door to open. When it did, the foster mother stood there with a little glower, but let them inside.

“Haven! Mr. Crosby and Mr. Malkin are here.” She called, closing the door.

The foster father looked at them warily. The kids didn't seem to care.

Haven was down the stairs and flying over to the men in a heartbeat. She threw herself at Sidney, holding onto him as tightly as she was capable of doing. She was short enough so that her head was resting on the middle of his torso.

Sidney’s arms came down to hold her, and Geno knelt to his knees so he was eye-level with her. She tilted her head where it was buried in Sid’s shirt to meet his eyes with her own teary green ones.

“Hello again, Havenyushka.” He crooned, large hands brushing away her messy hair from her face.

Haven reached a hand out to cup Evgeni’s cheek, but her hand was so small compared to his, well, everything, that it only covered one side of his chin and the bottom of his jaw.

Geno grinned nevertheless.

Sidney melted to his knees, and the three crowded there, by the door of the foster house, finally content.

_________________

“So, we figured since you didn't know too much about us,” Sidney told Haven when the three sat down at the table, small whiteboard and expo marker in Haven’s hands, “You could ask us whatever questions you have, and we’ll answer them. Sound good?”

Haven nodded with a sparkle in her eyes that made Sidney want to cry and never leave her ever again.

Haven was quick to write down her first question.

_You're hockey players, right? On a team called the Pens?_

Geno nodded. “Yes. Sidney is Captain and I’m Alternate Captain.”

Haven erased her question and wrote a new one.

_Why are you named after a writing utensil?_

Sidney sputtered into laughter and Geno grinned in amusement. Sidney gasped for breath and held out his hands, “No, no. Our team is actually called the Pittsburgh Penguins, or the Pens. It's a nickname.”

Haven’s lips formed an ‘o’, then she smiled sheepishly.

“No be em…uh, no be- Sid what word?” Evgeni struggled.

“Emotional? Embarrassed?”

“Yes! Embarrassed. Sorry, my English not very good.” The Russian grinned lopsidedly. “No be embarrassed. You not know. Now you do.”

Haven tilted her head in thought, then wrote down another question.

_Are you from Pittsburgh?_

“No,” Sidney shook his head, “I'm from Canada. Cole Harbor, actually.”

“I'm from Russia.” Evgeni announced loudly, arms extended with pride, “Very Russian, no?”

Haven frowned a little and scribbled something.

_I had a Russian friend once. He's a jerk now, though._

Geno quickly tried to turn her frown around, “Then I’m best Russian?”

It worked, because Haven’s lips tugged up into a small smile. Her hand curved loopily as she wrote.

_Don't worry, Geno, you're my favorite Russian._

And though he'd never admit it, everyone knew that Evgeni almost started crying.

_________________

It was a mess when Sidney and Geno had to leave.

It’s not like they wanted to, obviously, but the foster parents – Sidney had learned that their names were Kelly and Peter Pourter – had said that _it was almost time for dinner. It’s kind of a family thing_ , at four p.m.

When the words were said, Haven was out of her seat and clinging to Sidney’s arm, desperately trying to keep him there. Her other hand clamped onto Geno’s shirt.

Her eyes narrowed at her foster parents, daring them to kick the boys out. Cade, the seven year old, was snickering at her, but Landon, the five year old, was watching curiously, almost sadly.

Eventually, Geno wrapped his arms around her, having to calm her down so they could leave before the Pourters called the police.

“Sid and I’m have to go,” the Russian told her, speaking in a gentle, accented voice, “Not want to cause trouble. We will be back, da? Be back real soon.”

Haven’s watery, heartbroken eyes met Geno’s soft brown ones. Her shoulders slumped in his embrace, hugged him tightly, and let go. She did the same to Sidney, who gave her a tender kiss to the top of her head.

Then, they left.

Sidney had nightmares that night, the image of Haven’s sad eyes going terrified the moment they stepped out the door.


	7. Once a Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven figures out that the Pourters aren’t to be trusted. She decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha um I’m sorry for this

It was a week later. Sidney and Evgeni were over at the Pourter’s again, this time, with a big book of Hans Christian Andersen stories. Apparently, Haven was really into literature. English was her highest grade. (The Pourters had signed her up for online schooling.)

The boys would bring her books to read to her, because she couldn’t read out loud.

Not like they minded reading to her, of course.

(Geno watched Sidney read _The Thirteenth Princess_ to her over the course of that week, with Sid making different voices for each character and motions for each action that occurred. Haven seemed to love it.

Watching his boyfriend run his hands through Haven’s hair while she laid on him, back to his chest, book in front of both of them while he talked mystically about the magic in the novel, Geno felt a surge of fondness and longing.)

Sometimes Landon would sit down on the floor by the foot of the couch and listen to them read. Haven always held his hand, but never once met his eyes.

It was their third day reading Hans Christian Andersen stories, but Haven seemed a little sadder than normal.

Sidney, of course, was quick to notice it.

“Hey,” he cooed, closing the book with his thumb between the pages so his spot wasn’t lost, “You okay?”

Haven looked up at him, a little startled – she’d been staring blankly at the wall for the past five minutes – and nodded.

Sidney closed the book completely, setting it to the side. He leaned down, elbows on his knees, cheeks resting in his hands, and hummed. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
Haven bit her lip at Geno’s curious, and somewhat worried, expression, so she grabbed her whiteboard and wrote something down.

_I dunno. I just feel sad today. It’s a depression thing, I guess._

Sidney took a few seconds to figure out how to respond. He carefully took the whiteboard from her hands and set it next to the book. Then, he gathered her on his arms and let her rest against him, snug in his embrace.

And then Haven started crying.

Sidney held her tighter as her arms came up to grasp his shirt. Her face buried into his shoulder and she cried, a flood of emotions and anxiety spilling out.

Geno wasn’t sure how fast he got next to her, but he figured it was probably inhuman, and would need to get that looked at.

For now, his hand cupped the back of her neck and he whispered soothing Russian words to her.

They weren’t sure how much time had passed until Mrs. Pourter came in and found them in that position, Haven still sobbing away.

Kelly tried to grab Haven, but the teenager cowered away and into Sidney more, a small yelp escaping her throat.

Haven ended up crying herself to sleep. She looked peaceful, despite the tear tracks on her cheeks and her slightly swollen face around the eyes. But her hand was resting on Sidney’s chest so delicately, head on his shoulder, curled up against him but leaning back into Geno.

“I think it's time for you boys to leave.” Kelly glared a little.

Sidney ignored her.

Geno squinted challengingly at her. “Yeah? So what? Haven comfortable. Let her sleep. We leave when she wakes up.”

“No, you're leaving _now_ ,” Kelly hissed, “Get _out_ of my _house_.”

“We _get out of your house_ when Haven wakes up. Not before.” Evgeni snapped, voice growing stern and angry.

Kelly was fed up. “I am five seconds away from calling the police. I won't ask you again.”

“Not ask once.” Geno quirked an eyebrow.

“Geno, don't,” Sidney whispered, looking up from rocking Haven ever so gently, “We can't risk it.”

He pressed a hand to Haven’s cheek, and Geno understood.

The Russian clenched his fists and spat out, “Fine.”

_________________

Sidney stormed into Geno’s appartement, one hundred and ten percent done with the Pourters.

“Sid. Sid calm down.” Evgeni quickly followed him, closing the door and rushing to his boyfriend’s side.

“No, Geno! I won’t calm down!” The captain snapped, arms flying into the air. “It’s obvious she’s not happy there! She’s _miserable_. I’m not just going to let her stay there for the next four years! I can’t!”

“Sid-”

As soon as the boys had gotten in the car, Sidney blew up. Geno thought _he_ was pissed, but Sidney? He never wanted to see Sidney that angry again.

“It’s so obvious she wants to leave! She could run away again! Who says she hasn’t? You remember how awful she had it on the streets! I can’t- I can’t let that happen again, G, I-I can’t let her hurt herself like that again.”

Sidney’s muscles slowly untensed, and his arms fell back to his sides. Geno’s eyes softened.

“Sidney…”

The Russian wrapped up his boyfriend in his arms, holding him closely. “Nothing we can do. Must be there for her. Make sure she not get hurt like before.”

Sidney squeezed his eyes shut. “Something tells me we’ve already failed.”

_________________

Haven sat against the back wall, door closed and lights off. She was so upset with her foster parents, talking to Sid and Geno like that, saying they didn't want them over anymore.

Haven still refused to touch the bed, and she glared at it accusingly, thinking of the ways she could set it on fire so the house could go up in flames. Maybe she could go with it.

There was a sudden knock on the door, timid, barely there. If it hadn't been dead silent in the room, she wouldn't have heard.

She gently tapped the wall, a signal that the person could approach.

The door opened, and Landon poked his head inside.

Haven gave a little, weak smile and waved at him to come inside. Landon closed the door, and the five year old made his way over, sitting next to her.

It was silent for a little while, until Landon spoke. “You seem sad.”

Haven glanced at him and hugged her knees to her chest. She nodded; she was. She was sad because that's what happens when you're depressed. She’s sad because she missed Sid and Geno. She's just sad.

“Um, Mommy says, people sad because they’re hurting.” Landon told her. “Are you hurting?”

Haven tilted her head down to look at him, then nodded.

Landon frowned. “I'm sorry. Being hurt isn't fun. Where does it hurt?”

Haven took a second to figure out how to reply. Her heart, her eyes, her stomach-

She pointed to her head. Yeah, she was really hurt up there.

Landon opened his palm to reveal a bandaid. He unwrapped it and carefully stuck it onto the upper side of her forehead. “There. All better.”

Haven gave him a weak smile, ruffling his hair. Landon smiled small. “Mommy says you've run away before. What's it like?”

 _Peace_ , she thought, _there's peace._

_________________

They got the news at that night’s game.

The Pens were up by one by the time the second period intermission rolled around. The team was lounging in the locker room, checking on Jake who'd gotten a minor one injury in the second, and talking amongst themselves about what they needed to do to be better and how they were craving some of Nathalie’s Parmesan Chicken.

Sidney was in the middle of a statement about how lean the chicken was and how she was still able to make it taste incredible, when Mario jogged in with a phone in hand.

“Malkin! Someone's asking for you and Sid.” He announced.

Both players eyebrows went up as they crowded to take the phone, and Mario leaned in to whisper, “Why is the Pittsburgh Police Department calling you?”

Sidney went white.

Geno grabbed the phone, but Sidney was quick to wrestle it out of his hands. He didn't need an angry Geno at the moment. Not yet, at least.

“Yes? Hello, this is Sidney Crosby. Yes, he's with me.”

Sidney shoved Geno to his stall to get at least some privacy, but it wasn't doing much since pretty much everyone in the locker room was staring.

_“Hi, Mr. Crosby. This is Officer Phillips, from the police department. Where are you right now?”_

“I'm at our hockey arena. We’re about to start the third period.” A pool of dread filled him. “Can I ask why?”

_“Sir, Haven ran away.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha whoops


	8. One Girl’s Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Geno finally take care of business, and fight to get custody of Haven.
> 
> Oh, and Geno’s a teddy bear.

Sid nearly dropped the phone. “She _what?_ ”

“Sid? Sid what happen?” Geno panicked.

_“She ran away from the foster home. She ran here and begged for us to call you.”_

“Did she talk?”

_“No, she wrote it down. She was shaking so bad, we could barely read it.”_

”Well is she okay?” 

_“As of now, somewhat.”_

Sidney shoved the phone into his boyfriend’s chest and sat on the bench, frantically taking off his gear.

“Sid? Sidney, what are you doing?” Tanger asks incredulously. “The third is _literally_ six minutes out.”

“You're playing without me.” He demanded, ripping off a shin guard, “There's an emergency. I have to go. Geno-”

“I go with.” The Alternate nodded, hanging up.

“What-”

“I'll explain later,” Sidney cut him off, “Maybe.”

The two players got changed in rapid speed, and were ready to leave when there was still two minutes to the next puck drop.

“Is everything okay?” Kessel asked.

“No.” Short, deadpan, and he caught the duffel Geno threw at him.

With a quick, “We’ll make it up to you next practice,” Sidney and Geno flung themselves out of the locker room in a blind panic.

When they got to the department, they were stumbling in through the doors, jerseys still on because they didn't have time to search for shirts.

“Hey! Hey, someone help me!” Sid yelled, hurriedly approaching the desk, “I'm Sidney Crosby, this is my partner, Evgeni. We were called that Haven was here?”

“Is she okay?” Geno rasped.

“Right, I was told to he expecting you,” the female officer smiled at them, “Come with me.”

They followed her like puppies, desperate to make sure Haven was safe.

The officer knocked on a door and poked her head inside, mumbling something to someone. She motioned for the boys to come inside, then quietly shut the door so she didn't scare Haven.

The moment Haven spotted them, she fell out of her chair in attempt to reach them as quickly as possible. She scrambled to her feet and the boys lunged, meeting her in the middle.

Sidney grabbed her frantically and lifted her off the ground. She held on tight as Geno wrapped his arms around the two of them as Haven suddenly burst into tears and uncontrollable babbling.

“Shh, shh,” Sidney whispered, petting her hair, “It's okay. It's okay, Haven. You're safe.”

He set her on her feet, but she collapsed, and Sidney went down with her because she was holding onto his jersey.

That was going to kill him, how she clenched the jersey like it was her lifeline.

Geno helped him move them to the couch against the wall, maneuvering Haven so she was curled against Sid with her feet across Geno’s lap.

Sidney pressed his lips to the top of her head, leaving them there as he whispered gentle nothings and rocked her back and forth. Geno rubbed soothing circles on her ankles and looked up at Officer Phillips, who’d been in the room with her. “What happen?”

“We’re not sure. We've contacted her foster parents. They're on their way.” Phillips responded.

Geno rolled his eyes, “Great.”

_________________

 

It was a shitshow when the Pourter’s arrived.

Kelly was storming in and demanding Haven be given to her while Peter juggled Cade and Landon. Sid and Geno refused.

This time, when Kelly threatened, they didn't falter.

“Ma’am, we’d like to ask you a few questions about what happened.” Officer Phillips told her.

“No!” She snapped, “Not until they hand over Haven! I swear, I'll get a restraining order on the two of you.”

“Ma’am, we’re very concerned about Haven’s safety, and at the moment, she seems most content with Mr. Crosby and Mr. Malkin.” Officer Phillips argued, “Now please, come with me to answer some questions.”

“There's nothing to ask!” Kelly spoke in exasperation, “She's overreacting! She got upset when I told her I didn't want those boys over, so she ran away!”

Haven was lunging at her, only to be held back by Sidney, coaxing her to lay back down against him. She angrily pointed around, mouthing things, and everyone was at a loss.

Haven looked around, pissed, and grabbed Sidney’s jersey. She pointed at it.

“Jersey? My jersey?” Sidney asked, trying to decipher what she was saying.

Haven nodded, then made signs with her hands, something with her palms and fists and tossing.

“Flying?” Geno guessed. “Basketball?”

Haven shook her head, glanced around again, and pointed helplessly at the plastic waste bin.

“Silver? Plastic? Trashcan?” Sid tried.

Haven rapidly pointed at him, then shook her head, motioning more urgently to tbe jersey then the trash, jersey then the trash.

“Jersey…trash can,” Sidney felt it out, watching as Haven desperately acted out her words, “Throw? The jersey was thrown…in the trash can?”

Haven bounced up and down, nodding, then burying her face in her hands in sadness.

Sidney looked up at Kelly. “You…threw out my jersey?”

Kelly searched her mind for an explanation. “It was too big for her, and it was dirty. She never took it off. It wasn't sanitary.”

“Wasn't sanitary?” Sidney repeated, “That jersey was the only thing that kept her from a panic attack! And you _threw it away?_ ”

She glared, “Don't tell me how to be a parent. I've raised two. You've got none.”

“Yet somehow, I'm more responsible.” Sidney rolled his eyes at her, cuddling Haven close.

“Enough of this. Haven, we’re going home.” Kelly went to grab her, but Geno jumped in between them, and Officer Phillips grabbed her wrist.

“You can't do that, Ma’am. We have rules.” He explained, “Now I really need you to come with us. Haven will be fine here, will Officers Kent and Margot.”

Kelly went with Phillips, along with Peter and the kids. Landon gave Haven a thumbs up.

Haven smiled small at him. That kid was starting to grow on her.

_________________

Haven was asleep, sprawled across both Sidney and Geno.

Sidney had been given a shirt by the department when his slid his jersey over Haven, letting the girl wrap herself in the familiar comfort. She was laying in both their laps, head in Geno’s and feet in Sid’s while Geno ran his hands through her hair to keep her relaxed and asleep.

Funny how they knew more about this girl than her foster parents did.

It was drawing close to one in the morning when Phillips finally emerged and greeted them.

“Hey guys.” He smiled. “Well we need to discuss some things. We evaluated what the Pourter’s said about Haven and her life, and we had a pair of detectives head to the house to see the living arrangements. We've deemed the Pourter’s house an unsafe living arrangement for Haven. We’re terminating her stay.”

Both men went lax in relief. Thank God.

Phillips smiled. “Yes, I agree. But now we come down to the topic of where Haven is going to be staying.”

Geno looked down at Haven, brushing stray hairs away.

“Normally, we’d find another foster home and put her there. But…” Phillips continued, “with this case, it's special. You've already got background checks and home life checks completed, which usually isn't the case. Not to mention, Haven was looked at briefly by a psychiatrist. He confirmed that Haven seemed most comfortable around ‘Sid and Geno’, and deemed it safe for her mental health to stay with you.”

“What are you saying?” Sidney questions.

“I'm saying that you have a green light to take Haven home as your own. If you fill out some more papers, of course.”

“Yes, da, course, da!”

“Bring us the papers, please.” Sidney begged.

Phillips nodded. “I'll be right back.”

When the door closed, Haven groaned a little, slowly coming to. Geno lifted her body up to his chest and mumbled Russian to her, a soothing mixture of sweet nothings and Russian lullabies.

Sidney leaned his head on Geno’s shoulder, watching contently as Haven drifted back to sleep, cradled in Geno’s strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes now Sid and Geno have custody of Haven! There’s gonna be a lot less angst from now on. Still some, just a little, but mostly fluff and teddy bear!Sidgeno. 
> 
> I still have so many plans for this book! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you’d like to see. I love adding things in that you suggest :)


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Haven's first day living with Sidney and Geno. She learns just how much they can spoil her. She'll have to be more careful with the things she looks at.

It had taken another hour and a half of signing paperwork before Sidney and Geno could take Haven home. It was early in the morning, around three, when they walked through the door of Sidney’s apartment.

Haven shyly followed the men, still wrapped up in Sid’s game jersey. Sid made a mental note to ask for a couple more backups, since he’d be needing some more.

“We, uh, don’t exactly have a room for you yet,” Sidney told her, “Geno and I stay at separate apartments, but we talked and he’s going to move in here. I assume he’d stay in my room, but of course he doesn’t have to… I wonder if we can take out that wall-”

Sidney wandered around, leaving Geno with Haven. The Russian chuckled, “He overthink a lot. Will slap him later. Maybe that will help.”

Haven cracked a small smile.

“Sid!” Geno called out, and the captain poked his head out from around the corner. “Why not just buy bigger apartment?"

Sidney leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. “I guess we could…” he mumbled, “I was looking at mansions a couple of weeks ago. If we both bought it, we’d have plenty of money to do so. Plenty of room.”

Haven looked down at the floor. She hadn’t even been here ten minutes and they were already trying to figure out how to manage with her here.

Geno took notice immediately. “Talk about this later. Are you hungry?”

Haven shook her head, right hand coming up to hold her left elbow.

“Is late- er, early? Somet’ing like that.” Evgeni looked at the clock on the wall. “We take couch and you take bed. Sid, get blankets-”

Haven frantically shook her head and grabbed Geno’s arm to stop him. Her eyes were wide. She couldn’t let them give up their bed. They’d already given up so much.

Haven looked around, then went over and sat on the couch. She smoothed out the cushions and grabbed the throw pillows, piling them up on one of the sides of the arm. She turned back at them and gave a firm, singular nod.

Sidney looked unsure. “Are you sure? We’d be more than happy to sleep on the couch and chairs.”

“We do it a lot.” Geno added.

It was obviously meant to be innocent, to mean when they came home from a rough game and passed out on the couches. But Sidney’s face flushed red in embarrassment at the reminder of how many times they slept on the couch after sex.

Thank God they cleaned it.

Haven nodded in assurance, then looked around the room for something. She made a writing motion, and Geno was quick to whip out his phone and open the notes, then hand it to her. She typed up couple sentences and showed it to them.

_I used to sleep on my couch a lot. I can sleep on one better than a bed._

Sidney was still hesitant, but agreed. He went to the closet to get some blankets while Geno went upstairs to change. Haven made herself comfortable on the couch and smiled at Sid in thanks when he handed her the three blankets.

“Geno and I will be right upstairs if you need us, okay?” The Canadian reassured her.

Haven patted his arm.

Sidney smiled, as did Geno, and they each ruffled her hair before heading upstairs. As they climbed into bed, Sidney asked, “Do you think she’ll be okay down there alone?”

Geno shrugged and pulled him close. “Maybe. She alone, yes, but she know we here, and she in your jersey, nice as safe.”

Sidney sighed out and laid his head on Geno’s chest. “Yeah…”

_________________

The morning rays of sunshine fell into the bedroom, making Sidney blink his eyes open with a groan. God, he was so exhausted.

He turned his head to his clock that was blaring his alarm, and it took a moment for his vision to focus before he read the time- **8:30 a.m.**

The events that occurred last night came back in a sudden flood of memories.

Sidney sat bolt upright, startling Geno awake. Geno blinked up at his boyfriend with a confused loom.

“I need to check on Haven.”

Sidney stumbled out of bed, Geno following sluggishly. The two made it downstairs without breaking anything (new record) and found the blankets on the couch were folded neatly and stacked on the arm, Haven nowhere to be seen.

Sidney’s heart sank for a moment, until he heard rustling in the kitchen.

The hockey players peeked inside and found Haven with a glass in hand, trying to figure out how to use the water dispenser.

“Oh thank god.” Sidney breathed.

Haven yelped, juggling the glass when it nearly slipped from her hands, and brought it to her chest so it didn't fall.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” The captain breathed. “I just didn't know where you were.”

Haven looked suddenly sorrowful, and Sidney added, “No, don't be sorry. I just got nervous.” He was quick to change the subject. “Do you know how to use the water dispenser?”

Haven’s sorrowful face turned sheepish as she shook her head. So, Sidney walked her through it, and filled up two for him and Geno.

“Breakfast?” Geno asked her, but Haven shook her head.

“Don't eat breakfast?”

Another head shake.

“Ah. Me neither. Not unless game day. Not have game tonight.”

“You two and skipping meals,” Sidney rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk, “You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Haven rolled her eyes back at him as Geno dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand.

Sidney sat down with his cereal, Haven in the middle of them.

“Listen. Geno and I talked a little last night, after we all shut off the lights. We decided to take this practice off, even though we _technically_ can't do that.”

“We go into town and shop.” Geno told her. “Get you phone so you can type. And get clothes that fit. And Penguins merch. Much Penguins merch.”

Haven sputtered a little, grinning. She pulled Geno’s phone over and typed something.

_Much merch. Very Penguins._

Sidney choked on his cereal.

Haven grinned, and Geno just sat there very, very confused.

_________________

The first thing the boys did was buy Haven a phone.

They also bought a new one for Sid.

He traded in the flip phone for the iPhone 8, and Haven decided on the Samsung Galaxy Note 8, so she could type, write, and draw with the little pen that came with it.

The man at the phone store set them up, gave Haven a phone number and Sid his old one, and screen protectors. They also ordered a case for Haven’s phone – it was clear with a golden edge that she picked out. They added in a Penguins popsocket, because why not?

In the car, they helped her set up Twitter – two which they immediately followed her and got her to follow other hockey players and organizations – then Instagram. She set up Snapchat, because those elders didn't have one. She also downloaded some writing and drawing apps.

When both she and Sid were set with their phones, Geno drove to the nearest store with clothes – which happened to be the mall.

Haven _fucking somehow_ was able to find Hot Topic not even seven steps into the mall and was dragging them inside.

“Get anything you want,” Sidney assured her, “We’ve got _plenty_ of money. What do you like?”

Haven looked around and picked out some twenty øne piløt shirts and a necklace, some Panic! at the Disco shirts, a couple pairs of black jeans, and a _Little Mermaid_ crop top, along with a couple chokers.

Seeing everything she had in her arms, she tried to put some things back because _she couldn't take a this_ , but Geno just plucked it out of her hands and paid for it.

Haven’s jaw dropped, and Sidney gently tapped it. “You'll catch flies. I told you, money isn't an issue.”

They let her walk around again, and they found themselves in a _Pink_ store. Haven got some sweatpants, a couple bras and pairs of underwear, and some socks.

Sidney grabbed at a glittery shirt and held up to his chest. “What do you think? Too much?”

Haven giggled and wrote out on her phone in her loopy writing: _Not enough._

“Shoes next?” Geno suggested.

Haven grimaced a little, but agreed.

“You'll need some sneakers, some everyday shoes – Vans or Converse? Converse? Good – maybe flats. Boots for the winter. Some kind of fancy shoes for when you come with us to parties and fundraisers – no, don't give me that look. You're part of this family and you're gonna attend. Ooo, what about these?”

Haven blinked as Sidney and Geno went off to look for more shoes for her, and she felt a little pool of warmth erupt in the back of her chest.

_She's part of a family._

_She has a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's a little stuttered and everywhere. My girlfriend just broke up with me, so I wrote most of this while having a breakdown to try to get my mind off it.


	10. To Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Geno decide to tell the team about Haven, and about their relationship. Haven has an anxiety attack. Sid’s there to help her.

With Haven getting settled into the swing of things, Sidney and Geno started looking for houses – or, in Sidney’s perspective, mansions.

Alas, as much as Sidney and Geno wanted to keep their relationship on the low-down, they knew if they were to tell the team about Haven, their relationship would be outed. And if the _media_ found out about Haven, and them buying a mansion together, without a statement from the both of them, there would be a serious backlash.

So, the boys sat down with Haven at dinner one night to talk.

“So listen,” Sidney started, “Geno and I have been talking. You know how we’re going to move into a bigger house?”

Haven nodded curiously.

“Well, we figured it would cause a spur in the media.” The captain continued, “And we want to tell the team about you…about us.”

Haven’s face turned to concern, and it made the boys’ chests clench at the knowledge that she’s worried for them.

“We think for long time,” Evgeni assured her, “Very hard. We want to tell people about our family. But want to know if you okay with it.”

“We can wait a little while, if you want,” Sidney quickly added, “We just wanted to ask.”

Haven was silent.

“Think about it, okay?”

Haven answered with a nod, and the dinner continued silently. The cleaned the table when they were done and headed to the living room for a movie night. Geno was off in a hurry, always eager for movie night. Sidney went to follow, but Haven’s small hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He turned to her. She was timid, seemingly nervous to be touching him, but her eyes were filled with determination. She locked eyes with him and gave a single, firm nod.

Sidney understood.

_________________

Sidney was nervous, walking into the locker room that morning. They hadn’t shown to practice since they got custody, which was about three days ago.

He was also nervous, because it was Haven’s first time in the apartment alone. They trusted her, of course, but they were both a little worried something might happen. Thank God they got her a phone.

Unsurprisingly, Tanger was the first to say something to them when they walked in. “Well well, seems like Sid and Geno are back from the dead.”

Sidney cleared his throat and went to his stall, Geno following behind. They sat down on the bench, Sidney fiddling with his duffel.

“Boys,” Mario spoke, voice echoing in the suddenly silent room as he and Sully entered the locker room, “Welcome back. I hope you have an explanation for missing three practices.”

“And for bailing in the third,” Sully frowned, “What the hell were you two thinking?”

Geno carefully took Sidney’s hand and rubbed his thumb in circles on the top of it. The others were quick to notice.

“Have something to tell you,” the Russian remarked, “Important. Will explain, just give us chance.”

Mario leaned against the wall and nodded at them to continue, the others watching in confusion and curiosity.

“For past year, Sid and I have been in relationship.” Evgeni explained, “Dating. Sidgeno fully canon.”

Sidney elbowed him, making Geno snicker a little. Kessel snickered, too, which made both of them feel a little better.

“We keep secret because we not want to cause problems,” Geno continued, “But recently, things have happened and we need to come out to say.”

“A couple months ago, we found a girl outside the Arena,” Sidney started, “She was a runaway, and she was homeless. She’d gone all the way from Virginia to here. We cleaned her up and took her to the police. They put her in a foster home, but the foster home was terrible and she was miserable.”

Sidney felt his fists clench at the reminder of the Pourter’s. Geno squeezed his hand tightly in comfort. The captain took a breath.

“We decided to adopt her,” Sidney told them, “She felt safer around us. We took her home. She’s our daughter now, both of ours.”

The room was in a stunned silence. Even Mario seemed surprised, and he was the one who got the call from the police department. Sidney’s heart dropped as he gazed around the room, not hearing anything.

Jake cautiously raised his hand. It made Geno crack a little smile; he loved the baby Pens.

“What’s her name?”

Sidney couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face. “Haven. Her name is Haven.”

“Kendall is her middle name.” Geno added.

“Do you have a picture?” Olli questioned curiously.

Geno quickly fished out his phone. “Took some of her and Sid.”

Sidney snapped his head to his boyfriend, “You did _what?_ ”

Geno grinned innocently and opened his gallery. “From movie night. Took some when they not looking.” Half of the team – mainly the baby Pens – crowded around Geno in excitement. He passed the phone around, and the team cooed over Sidney cradling Haven as they watched _The Princess Bride._

(“Kaner would be jealous,” Sidney laughed quietly as he zeroed in on Haven, who was watching the movie intently, “Tazer never wants to watch this movie.”

“Tazer too serious,” Geno scoffed, “Good player, but too serious.”

“Maybe that’s why Kaner’s with him – it’s a perfect mix.”

“Like us?”

“Yeah, G, like us.”)

“Boys, are you sure about this?” Mario asked them, “You know I love you like sons, but-”

“We’re positive,” Sidney assured him, “Haven’s…it’s different than just some adoption. You don’t know what she’s been through- what _we’ve_ been through. We’re happy, Mario, honest.”

Mario looked hesitant, but sighed. “That’s all that matters. But you’re still players. I can understand the past three days, but if something happens, please be honest and let us know next time?”

“We will,” Geno nodded, “Promise.”

“So,” Tanger grinned, “When can we meet Miss Haven?”

“I don’t know,” Sidney shrugged, “She’s still really timid and shy- anxiety, you know? She doesn’t trust many people, not to mention she takes online schooling from nine in the morning three in the afternoon.”

“Well whenever she’s ready, we’ll be here.” Murray assured them.

“Alright, enough chit chat,” Sully clapped his hands, “Get on the ice! We’ve got a lot to cover!”

The boys got dressed and slid onto the ice, and if the team took more notice to the celly’s and chirping Sid and Geno shared.

_________________

The boys entered the apartment and were immediately bombarded with Haven, barreling into them.

Sidney let out an ‘oof’ as Geno chuckled, hands coming down to hug her. “Well hello to you, too.” Sidney smiled.

Haven looked up at them with wide eyes. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper. Geno took it and unfolded it so Sid could see it, too.

_How did telling your team go?_

Sidney then understood the look of worry in her eyes. “Everything went fine,” he knelt to a knee, holding her arms, “They were okay with it. They want to meet you.”

A look of nervousness flooded her features.

“It okay,” Geno reassured her, “We not do anything until you ready.”

Haven relaxed a little and walked forward, hugging Sidney again. They eventually made it to the couch, where Haven curled up into Geno’s side, feet resting on the side of Sidney's thigh as the captain scrolled through the NHL app on the television.

“Hey Haven?” Sidney asked, “Do you want to watch one of Geno and I’s hockey games?”

Haven looked up at him with curious eyes, and she nodded at him. Sidney clicked on their latest game, which was the day before they found Haven. It was to their luck, _major luck_ , that they found her during a bye week. But they started up with games again, two home and three away this week.

Sidney frowned at the thought of having to leave Haven for three days. He’d probably find a wife to watch her.

He turned on the game, relaxing into the arm Geno had slung against the back of the couch, behind Haven and Sid.

_________________

It was the middle of the night when Sidney woke up.

He glanced around blearily, trying to figure out what was going on. Geno was next to him, a hand resting on Sid’s hip, letting out small puffs of air as he slept. He peeked over Geno’s shoulder to find the clock: **1:52 a.m.**

Sidney laid bad against the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to figure out why he’d woken up. It took a moment, but his ears adjusted and heard a faint, distant sound. He couldn’t make out what it was, but it was something. It was fuzzy sounding.

Carefully, he got out of bed, trying not to wake Geno. He made his way down the hall, and a sudden pool of dread filled his gut because that was _crying_ , and it was coming from Haven’s room.

He walked a little faster, coming to Haven’s door. He knocked gently, and he heard Haven’s breath catch in a desperate attempt to stop crying.

Sidney bit his lip, “Haven? Are you okay?”

Which, was probably a stupid question to ask because one, she can’t respond and two, she’s crying. Why would she be okay?

Sidney put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, finding it wasn’t locked. “I’m gonna come in, okay?” He waited a second or two for her to prepare before he opened the door.

Haven’s walls were bare, since they were moving soon. Her black comforter was bunched up around her, like she was trying to get it to hug her. It was dark, very dark, but there was a small night light on in the bathroom attached to the room. He could make out her figure, and her shaking shoulders.

“Oh honey.” He cooed, whispering. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down in front of her.

Haven looked up at him, eyes shining with tears in the dim lighting. She looked hesitant, like she was fighting herself internally for something.

She took Sidney by surprise when she lunged, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as possible.

Sidney was getting better with his reflexes when it came to her, and he was quick to hold her. He pulled her into his lap, shushing her and rocking her as she sobbed, hiding her face in his shirt.

His hands came to lie on her back, and the familiar material of his jersey rested beneath his fingers.

Her breathing was fast and unsteady, and Sidney was vaguely aware of the signs of an anxiety attack. He pressed the side of his face against hers, lips pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as he rocked her back and forth, holding her close.

The door creaked open, and Sidney noticed Geno’s shadow as the Russian rushed over. Geno gathered them both in his arms and sat on the bed, holding them both.

There were questions Sidney wanted answered. What caused her to have an anxiety attack? How long had she been crying? Why did she choose to be mute? He wanted answers, but he knew better than to pry right now.

So, he simply stayed right where he was, Haven tucked in his arms and him tucked in Geno’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all so very precious.


	11. Three Games Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Geno have to go on a three-game away stretch. No one takes it very well.
> 
> Also, cuddles seem very repetitive in this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi okay so I can’t speak Russian, so I use Google Translate for Geno’s Russian. If something is incorrect or offensive or anything, please let me know and what it should be and I’ll fix it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> я тебя люблю, маленький: I love you, little one

Sidney was panicking.

He and Geno were packing for their three-game away stretch. It would be the first time being away from Haven for more than a couple of hours. (At least, not since the Pourters, but Sidney refuses to acknowledge that that month ever existed.) What made it worse was that it wasn’t just one day and then they’d be home the next afternoon. They’d be gone for _three_ days, technically four, if you count leaving in the afternoon tomorrow and coming home at sunset.

Sidney had arranged for Haven to stay with Tanger’s wife, Catherine, and Alexander while they were gone. It didn’t make him any less nervous, to say the least.

“Are you sure about this? One day’s one thing, but three…” Sidney frowned.

Geno turned to him, leaning down to kiss him and held his shoulders. “Haven strong. She will be okay. Tanger very trustworthy – most of the time.”

Sidney cracked a wobbly smile.

“Everything will be okay.” Geno assured.

 

_________________

 

Saying goodbye was a lot harder than anticipated for Geno.

They’d dropped her off at the Letang household, staying for an hour or so for Haven to get used to the family with them there to keep her calm.

She was tense for a little while, even after greeting the family and letting Alex play with her hair. Eventually, she relaxed, not completely, but enough to help Catherine with dinner.

When the boys left, it actually hurt Geno a little more than it did Sidney.

Sidney hugged her first, knelt down like he always did, rubbing her back and whispering how “we’ll be back soon” and “we’re only a phone call away.”

When they let go, Haven wrapped her arms around his torso, her head only going up to his upper abdomen because she was so small. She melted into him, breathing in through her nose, and Geno could feel her nervous heartbeat steady as she embraced him. He held her, his large around nestling her into him, and he realized for the first time what Sidney had been fretting over.

It was the first time they were leaving Haven since they took her in, for three days, in three different states.

He let out a shaky breath and bent down, kissing the top of her head. “я тебя люблю, маленький.”

He had a feeling Haven didn't understand what he said, but she still tightened her hold on him.

When Sidney said, “Geno, we gotta go,” Geno nearly snapped at him, but then he recognized the soft but nervous tone and remembered he wasn't the only one worried.

They parted and Evgeni kissed her cheek, before they walked out the door after exchanging trembling hugs with Catherine.

They were ansty on the flight. Sidney was checking his phone every couple minutes and Geno was trying to focus on everything that _couldn't_ go wrong while they were gone.

Horny passed by their seats and took notice immediately of the nervous, first-time-away-anxiety parent symptoms. He patted them each on the shoulder. “You guys need to relax. She's in good hands. She’ll be okay.”

It didn't do much, but the simple reminder that the team had their backs did help. Not by much, but by enough.

Back in Pittsburgh, Haven was trying not to go into an anxiety attack after the first hour.

Catherine and Alex were nice, very nice. Alex was adorable and Catherine was so sweet and seemed to understand that Haven needed space.

It didn't help.

She didn't know them very well. Sidney and Geno were flying to three different states in three days and she couldn't stand the haunting thought that _maybe they're not coming back._

She tried to steady her breathing, but she found herself getting lightheaded and teary-eyed.

Quickly, she got up from the guest room and stumbled down the hall into the living took, hoping for some human interaction before she passed out.

She found Catherine on the couch, Alex snuggled next to her while they watched cartoons. Catherine looked up at her and smiled, patting the spot next to her.

Haven speedily walked over and sat down, folding her legs criss-cross.

They sat in silence, and Haven slowly felt better, knowing that Catherine was trusted by Sid and G, and that she was safe.

She was safe.

 

_________________

 

They lost in Nashville, and then in the Carolinas. Mario had a feeling a large part of it was because his two star players weren't at their best.

They pulled through, though, against the Panthers, and won in overtime 3-2. Mario had another feeling that it was because they were going home soon, back to Haven.

They were boarding the plane to head back to Pittsburgh, and unsurprisingly, Sidney and Evgeni were the first people on. Sidney fumbled for his laptop and flung it open. He opened Skype and typed with shaky fingers.

“Sid, breathe.” Geno startled him. “It is okay.”

Sidney exhaled and willed his hands to be still. He pressed the ‘call’ button and slid in the earbuds, one pair for him and one pair for Geno – he had the double-holding headphone jack so that they could both have a set.

Haven’s face popped up on the screen. Instantly, a smile broke out on her face and she waved enthusiastically. Sidney laughed and waved back.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Sidney grinned, “How are you? Are you doing good?”

Haven nodded, a dopey smile stained to her face. She shifted, seemingly s little bunched in on herself.

“We on our way home.” Geno told her. “We be back soon. Very soon. Everything go okay down there? No problems?”

Haven shook her head and pulled her little whiteboard from her bag – she'd hot-glued plastic gems to the sides in the form of a small ‘H’, then one with an ‘S’ and a ‘G’.

Sidney’s heart fluttered at the sight.

She wrote something on the board with some struggle and flipped it around to show them.

_There's a child on me._

She moved her phone a little to show Alexander leaning against her side, fast asleep. They were on a couch, it looked like.

Geno cooed. “He like you, Vin. Never lay on me like that.”

Haven’s grin was face-splitting. She wrote something else.

_I'm just better than you, obviously._

Geno scoffed, “Aw, not fair! Sid, stop teaching her chirps. Wound me.” He held his heart mockingly.

Sidney shoved his shoulder and Geno nipped at his finger. Sidney squawked.

From the front the front of the plane, the team had gathered, watching in pure amusement as their Captain and Alternate had a moment with their daughter-

_Their daughter._

The baby pens struggled to see over the vets, whispering and whining about wanting to see. Horny, Tanger, and Kessel simply grinned at each other, staying put.

 

_________________

 

The plane touched down at midnight. They got to the Letang house at one in the morning, Kris in tow. Catherine opened the door and was quick to press her finger against her lips. She ushered them inside.

“She wanted to stay up to see you, but she passed out about a half hour ago.” Catherine whispered, wrapping her shawl around herself.

Haven was asleep on the couch, Alex lying curled in her arms against her. The blankets were sprawled out at her feet, and she was wrapped up in Sid’s jersey, nice and cozy.

Sidney almost cried.

As he tried to gather himself, Geno walked over and crouched down, draping the blanket over them both.

“You guys can take the blanket home, if you want,” Kris told them, kissing his wife hello, “We've got a hundred too many.”

Sidney thanked them both, hugging them just a little too tightly. Catherine ducked down to detach Alex from Haven. He opened his big, bright eyes, dropping with sleep.

“Haven leaving?” He asked tiredly. Kris nodded at him, combing a hand through his son’s hair.

Geno carefully slid his arms under Haven, picking her up. The blanket fell around her, Sidney being quick to reiterate it. She whined a little in her sleep, shifting around as she tried to get comfortable.

Geno hushed her softly, whispering little nothings in Russian to lull her back to sleep. She did, and Geno cradled her close. Sidney said goodbye and helped Geno outside, laughing a little as Alex waved to them.

Geno stayed in the back, Haven buckled up next to him but sleeping on his shoulder. She woke up a little when they got home as they tried to get her out. She clung to Geno like a koala until they got inside, and even then, she wouldn't let go.

So, the three of them went upstairs into the master bedroom and slept there, Haven lying in between them, Geno and Sid holding onto one another, all wrapped up into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first kiss yay


	12. Haven’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven has a problem, that isn’t reallt a problem, but it becomes a problem for Sidney and Geno. For a little while, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s been forever I’m so sorry. I had a lot of stuff going on, but I’ve got a new chapter for you so yay here you go

Haven still wasn't ready to meet the team. Which, Sid and Evgeni were a little disappointed, but understood, and were happy to wait. The team, bless their souls, were also fine with waiting for Haven to be ready.

Until then, the couple finished moving into the mansion and settled in. Haven seemed eager to live there, and once she saw how massive her room was, she was definitely on board.

“Okay, so we've got your bed-” Sidney spoke, listing aloud all the things they needed for Haven’s room.

Haven was on her bed, playing with Geno’s hair from where he sat on the floor.

“-the chest of drawers, the fan, the light, television, and nightstand. And we painted the whole room white and grey. Do we need anything else?”

Haven looked up at him and pointed, signalling him to wait. She grabbed her whiteboard from her nightstand and sheepishly handed it to him.

“For the walls,” Geno explained as Sid read the list, “She showed to me earlier.”

Sidney nodded. “Yeah, we can get these things.” He turned to Haven. “It's not a problem.”

She smiled bashfully in thanks. 

 

_________________

 

Geno was usually the last one up.

So it was surprising when he came downstairs and didn't find Haven with Sidney.

Geno quirked an eyebrow. “Haven still sleeping?”

Sidney shrugged. “She must be.”

Geno bit his lip. “Think she okay?”

Sidney paused, letting his spoon drop back into the bowl of cereal he'd been eating at the bar.

Geno and Sidney speed-walked to Haven’s room, and found her door unlocked. They went in, only to find that her room was empty.

Fear pooled in the bottom of Sidney’s stomach.

“Sid, look.” Geno spoke up, walking over to the bed, he pulled back the rumpled black duvet to find that the bedsheet had been taken off.

Sidney furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Geno shrugged helplessly.

There was a sudden noise, like something had fallen. Sidney spotted the bathroom door and saw, with relief, that the light was on from underneath the door.

As he got closer, he heard the water in the sink running. He cautiously knocked on the door. “Haven? Are you okay?”

_Knock tap knock knock, tap, tap tap tap_

They’d taught her morse code for ‘yes’ and ‘no’ in case they were ever in a situation where they couldn't see her, or she didn't have her whiteboard. A knock was a line and a tap was a dot.

_Knock tap knock knock, tap, tap tap tap_

Yes.

Sidney tried to turn the doorknob, but was disappointed to learn it was locked.

“Can we come in?” He tried.

_Knock tap, knock knock knock._

No.

“Haven, honey, we’re worried about you.” Sidney begged, “Please let us in. Did something happen?”

Pause.

_Knock tap knock knock, tap, tap tap tap_

Yes.

Geno looked a little panicked. “We not be mad, Haven. Please open door.”

There was a pause, then the water shut off. The doorknob was fiddled with, before the sound of the lock unlocking, and Haven peeked out, barely opening the door.

She was pale, and she looked as if she'd been crying.

“Haven, sweetheart, what happened?” Sidney asked her. “We won't be mad. I promise.”

Haven looked at him nervously, and held out her pinkie.

Sidney was quick to link it with hers, and Geno followed. With a shaky breath, Haven opened the door all the way, and the two boys scrambled inside.

Haven's bedsheet was in the sink, a bloodstain on it, looking as if most of it had been rubbed out, but not enough to remove it completely. There was also a few sheets of toilet paper on the floor.

Geno, who didn't have a sister, was a little confused, but Sidney, who'd had to deal with both Taylor and his mother, caught on quickly.

“Your period started.”

Haven nodded in shame, casting her eyes down at the floor. Sidney frowned and knelt in front of her. “Hey, there's no reason to be upset. It happens. It's completely fine.”

Haven grabbed her phone and opened her notes section, typing something quickly before handing it to the Canadian.

_I didn't mean to ruin the sheets. It was an accident! I'm really sorry._

“Is this what has you freaked? The sheets?” Sidney asked as Geno plucked the phone from his hands and read what she typed.

Haven nodded solemnly.

Sidney looked at her, gobsmacked. “Did your parents get mad at you if you bled on the sheets?”

Again, Haven nodded.

Sidney felt a lot of things, mainly sympathy, but also a great bit of anger, so much so quickly that it made him a little lightheaded.

“Haven, honey no, don’t-” he struggled with his words. He shouldn't have to explain to a teenage girl that she didn't have to be guilty for something her body does.

Sidney put his hands on her shoulders, and she met his eyes with tears in her own.

“You having your period, it's not your fault.” He told her, “You can't control when you get it, how much you bleed, or where it goes. Blood on the sheets is not a big deal. We’ll put them in the washer. If it doesn't come out, we’ll buy you new ones. I promise you, _it's okay._ ”

Haven hugged him, probably tighter than she ever has, and sniffled into his shoulder.

When they pulled away, Sidney kissed her cheek. “Now, because Geno has absolutely no idea what to do for a woman on their month-”

Geno waved sheepishly.

“-I’m going to drive you to a drug store so you can pick up what you want.” He turned to his boyfriend. “G, you're welcome to join us.”

Geno seemed to ponder, before clapping his hands loudly, “Family road trip!”

 

_________________

 

Sid had worked out that Haven had stuffed toilet paper in her underwear, so he drove a little quicker to the store.

Haven grabbed the pads she wanted the moment she caught eyes on it. She must have used that brand back when she was with her birth family.

The three waited at the cashier’s, an older woman ringing up their things. Sidney threw in a bar of chocolate and a pack of gum because he knew what Haven liked, even off her period.

Geno came sauntering over with a smirk and a gallon of vanilla fudge ice cream, and _what the fuck, Geno?_

Sid stared at him like he had four heads, but Haven just giggled at him, so Sidney rolled his eyes and nodded.

The cashier woman – her name tag said Julie – smiled at them. “It's so nice to see fathers helping their daughters like this.” She said. “Back when I was a young teenager, men wouldn't even _think_ about going out for this stuff. It's nice to see the new generation changing that.”

Sidney and Geno smiled at the woman, before looking down at Haven. She smiled back up at them, and the boys decided yeah, they had the best family ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, Geno’s mom probably had periods while he was a kid, but with him being thirty or so, it might have taken a few seconds for him to understand, compared to Sid, who had a mom, but also a sister closer to his age.


	13. A Little Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really really short, fluffy drabble chapter with Sid, Geno, Haven, and decorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI DOUBLE UPDATE SINCE IT’S BEEN FOREVER LET’S GO

The boys took their next day off to go on a shopping spree to finish Haven’s room. They went to all different places – furniture stores, craft stores, grocery stores – to find the things on Haven’s list.

They ordered the posters online. One of Sidney, one of Geno, one of them both, and one of Jonathan Toews.

Sidney scowled as he added the Toews poster to the online cart. Haven giggled and kissed his cheek, and Sidney was better.

They went to a craft store the next day (after the posters arrived) to find paint and wooden numbers. Neither of the boys were sure why she wanted those, but they let her pick and choose the ones she wanted. She didn't let them see what numbers she'd gotten.

While they were there, they grabbed some fairy lights and paper lanterns to string up on the ceiling and walls.

When they got home, Haven excitedly ran upstairs with as many bags as she could carry. Sidney laughed and followed her. Geno stood in the doorway of her bedroom, watching fondly as she and Sidney tried to figure out where to put everything.

Haven slid out her phone and fiddled with it, before pulling up Spotify and playing music from her playlist.

The three of them danced around her room as they pinned and taped, while Geno strung up the lanterns and Haven started painting her numbers.

By the time seven o’clock rolled around, Sidney announced it was probably best to eat dinner, before it got any later. “Pizza or Chinese?”

Haven quickly scribbled, _Chinese!_

When the delivery man brought the food, Sydney went down to pay. Geno went to help him grab the plates and forks, leaving Haven alone in her bedroom.

Her numbers were dry. She grinned and quickly grabbed them, tacking them to her wall. She looked around her room with a smile. It was perfect.

Sidney came back upstairs with her container of sweet and sour chicken (without the sauce, just like she likes it) and noticed the numbers on the wall.

87, 71, 7

Geno squinted at the numbers. “I'm get eighty-seven and seventy-one, but why seven?”

Haven handed him the whiteboard.

_There's a 7 in Sid’s number and a 7 in yours. 7 is my lucky number._

Sidney almost started crying.

They ate their Chinese food in Haven’s new room, all squished against each other by her headboard as they watched the Flyers-Rangers game on her TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have added this to the previous chapter but you know what, oh well.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno has a revelation, and Haven meets the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, important question. Do you guys want to see Sid and Geno smut in this book, maybe as a seperate chapter of part of one (romantic or boys being boys), or none at all?

Usually, when someone has a revelation, it’s right after something major happens and everything comes together and the entire reason someone is alive is revealed.

Evgeni’s revelation didn’t happen like that.

No, it happened simply tonight, during a family hockey night – Saturday nights – at 11:02 p.m. Haven had fallen asleep cuddled in Sidney’s arms, and Sidney was asleep comfortably on Geno’s shoulder, with the tv on a level five volume as the Blackhawks celebrated their win against the Blues.

Geno pushed some of the hair that was splayed across Sidney’s forehead, then cupped his cheek and the side of his jaw, and it fit perfectly in Geno’s hand. Sidney, still fast asleep, leaned into his touch, and let out a gentle, content sigh.

And Geno knew exactly what he had to do.

_________________

Haven woke up in her bed the next morning, staring at the bright red numbers of her clock that read  **7:48 a.m.**

Sighing, she burrowed herself deeper into the blankets and tried to fall asleep again, by hearing the soft murmurs of Sid and Geno downstairs, she couldn't. She got up, stumbling tiredly down the staircase.

She made it right to the doorway of the living room when she could make out what they were saying.

“I'm not leaving her alone, G.”

“What choice we have? No one to watch her.”

“I'll just call in sick or something. I'm sure Mario will understand. Maybe I can-”

“Sid-Sid calm down. It will be okay. Need to go to practice. Playoffs soon.”

“But we  _ can't  _ leave Haven alone. What if she has a panic attack? Or eats something and has an allergic reaction? Geno, no.”

Haven hummed in confusion, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she walked into view.

Sidney whipped his head around. “Haven! Good morning. I'm sorry if we woke you.”

Haven looked at them in question, shuffling forward to hug them both good morning.

“Babysitter-”

She shot Geno a look, and he rephrased, “The Haven Watcher canceled, and Catherine is working. You never met other families, so we think it not best for you to stay with them.”

Sidney looked down at her nervously. “Do you want to stay home alone?”

Haven’s eyes flew wide and she shook her head, and Sidney let out a breath of relief. “Good, good, I wasn't ready for that yet.”

Haven cracked a little smile, before she frowned. There was no one to watch her and the boys had to go to practice.

Haven felt her around for her phone. Nope, not with her. She grabbed Geno by the arm and maneuvered around his body, patting him down to search for his phone.

Geno laughed, “What you doing, silly girl?”

Haven grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it – their phones were so easy to hack – and she pulled up the notepad, typing. Then, she handed it to Geno, and took a step back, looking at the floor sheepishly as she twiddled her fingers.

_ I can go with you. _

Geno looked up at Haven in surprise, “Havenyushka, are you sure?” Sidney was quick to snatch the phone to read it himself.

Sidney mirrored Geno’s expression, “You'd be meeting the team…”

Haven nodded in silent confirmation, a determined  _ I can do it . _

“Okay…go get dressed. We leave in a half hour.” Sidney told her.

Haven nodded again and jogged up to her room, willing her hands to stop shaking.

Sidney stared at the stairwell, and took a sudden, sharp breath, hands shooting out to grab Geno by the arm. “Oh my God. She wants to meet the team. Geno, this is huge!”

Geno chuckled, patting Sidney’s hands. “Yes, much good. Might want to call Mario, or Tanger. Let them know she coming.”

Sidney snorted a little. “Tanger’s gonna lose his shit.”

He called Mario, who promised to inform Sully, and added, “I can’t wait to meet her.” Sidney’s heart fluttered a little. God, he loved Mario.

He decided to call Tanger, just to mess with him.

_ “Sid! What do I owe this lovely phone call to?” _

“Haven, actually.”

There was a pause, and then,  _ “I beg your pardon?” _

Sidney grinned. “Oh yeah,” he told him nonchalantly, “She’s coming to practice today. Just wanted to let you know.”

_ “ Wait what?” _

“Okay, I’ll see you at practice. Bye, Kris.”

_ “ Wait a minute Sid, you little shi-” _

Sidney hung up the phone and laughed into his hand. Geno poked his head from around the corner. “Everything okay?”

Sidney smiled at him, a bright, happy once that Geno really loves and doesn’t see too often. He feels warm inside and he knows now, without a doubt in his mind that yes, he has to do it; he has to go out on Saturday and get it. Geno matched the grin on his boyfriend’s face.

There was a knocking sound on the wall, and the boys spun around to find Haven standing in the doorway.

She was dressed comfortably – a white pair of jeans and a black hoodie that seemed to fit her snugly, with white converse tied to her feet – but she was wearing makeup, just some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara (maybe a little lipgloss? Sid had enough practice with that, thanks Taylor), and around her neck was a necklace that had the number ‘7’ hanging off the chain.

Sidney blinked.

Haven rubbed her neck sheepishly and slid her phone out of her back pocket, typing something, then handing it to the boys.

_ I hope you don’t mind… you told me I could do some online shopping with my debit card, so I ordered a few things… _

Geno shook his head. “No problem at all. Is nice. You’s look nice.”

Haven smiled bashfully.

_________________

The drive to the arena was nerve wracking for everyone in the car. Pushing the door open to the CONSOL, they found nothing but dead silence.

Sidney squinted, instantly suspicious, “They’re up to something.”

Haven took hold of Sidney’s sleeve nervously.

The three made their way to the locker room, waving at the trainers that were skating around on the ice. There was quiet murmuring inside the locker room. Geno pushed the doors open and the voices came to an abrupt halt.

The three of them paused in the doorway as every teammate on the Pens turned to them, excited and eager. Then, Sidney lead Haven to his stall by Geno’s, and the players began to get ready for practice. Haven stood by them, glancing around at everyone.

Tanger was the first to move forward, holding his hand out to her. “Hi. I'm Kris Letang. I’ve met you before, but you were sleeping.”

Oll slapped him on the back of his head. “You're an idiot.” He turned to Haven, “Hi, Haven, I'm Olli. It's nice to finally meet you.”

Kessel laughed, “Yeah, Sid and Geno can't shut up about you!”

Sidney rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. It's not like he was wrong.

“Phil Kessel, at your service.” He greeted.

Murray patted her head. “Nice to meet you, kid. I'm Matt.”

The team went around eagerly, introducing themselves to her. Haven smiled at them all, and the couple was relieved to see that she seemed comfortable.

Sully and Mario walked in in the middle of a group argument about who'd be Haven’s favorite uncle.

“Jake and I are closer to her age!” Olli stated, “We get her. We’d obviously be her favorites.” They nodded at one another, fist bumping.

“Um, no,” Tanger scoffed, “I’d be her favorite. She already loves my kid.”

From across the room, Murray shouted, “She loves your kid more than you!”

“Blasphemy!” Kris cried.

Mario snorted and Sully clapped, catching the attention of absolutely no one in the room.

“Mario!” Sidney said, holding Haven’s shoulder.

Haven immediately went to him, smiling up at the captain. Sidney smiled back.

“Mario, Sully, this is Geno and I’s daughter, Haven.” He introduced. “Haven, this is our coach, Mike Sullivan, and the Penguins owner, Mario Lemieux.”

“Mario play for Pens in the past,” Geno told Haven, “He the captain before Sid.”

Haven smiled in greeting at Mario and Sully, hand held out. They each shook her hand, saying hello.

“Well, Miss Haven, if you don't mind, we need to get these boys on the ice.” Mario spoke, “But I hope I see you around more often.”

Sully whistled and the boys hustled out with hollers. Sidney and Geno knelt down in front of Haven.

“We have to go practice.” Sidney kissed her cheek. “You can stay in here or go in the kitchen, wander around-”

“Come watch us!”

“Yes, or come watch us.” Sidney rolled his eyes fondly, “Just be careful, and if you need us, you can come grab us off the ice, or get Mario or a trainer or whoever’s around, okay?”

Haven nodded and kissed Sidney’s cheek, then Geno’s, and patted their heads. Geno laughed and attacked her sides, making her shriek and rapidly bat his hands away, a grin on her face.

They left then, heading for the ice, and Mario stopped Sidney, grabbing his hand, then putting his other hand on top of Sid’s to cup it, “I'm proud of you, Sid.”

They hugged probably longer than needed, but Sid was feeling very emotional. He had a right.

_________________

Haven watched almost the entire practice, watching in fascination. No one, literally no one, missed the flashes of anger in her face during mini games, when someone would check Sid or Evgeni into the boards.

When practice was over, they noticed Haven had disappeared. The team made their way to the locker room, and there was a pile up because everyone started gushing when they saw Haven on her phone, sitting in Geno’s stall, hoodie discarded on the floor to reveal Sid’s jersey.

“So that's where all your jerseys went.” Kessel deduced.

Haven looked up at them and smiled, waving. Geno grinned, the stupid lopsided kind, and waved back.

Sidney leaned back, watching in the doorway as his boyfriend and his team crowded around Haven to talk to her more.

This was his life, and he was damn well happy with where it was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Geno calling Haven "silly girl" kind of killed me a little bit inside?? Idk I just love it so much guys soft!Sidgeno is my kryptoniteeeee.
> 
> Also whatcha think Geno's revelation was? Hmm I have some plot going on again woah


	15. 1/8 of an Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven teaches herself to ice skate. Somewhat. Sidney and Geno finally face the press

It was nearing the end of February, but it had snowed the night before, and the ground had frozen over.

The driveway was _actual ice._

Haven woke up before the boys did. It was around seven thirty and it was freezing. Haven shivered and stared out the window at the snow on the grass and the ice on the concrete and she suddenly got the most _perfect_ idea.

Grinning to herself, she rushed to get dressed – as quiet as possible – and dug around in the back of her closet for- yes, there they were.

The boys had gotten her a pair of ice skates when they'd gone shopping for clothes about three months ago.

The boys had done so much for her, adapted and dealt with all her problems. It was only right for her to be part of something that they both loved.

She laced up her skates as tight as she could – she probably laced them wrong, but she remembered Sid saying something about how the skates had to be tight, tight, _tight_ – and wobbled down the stairs, holding onto the railing so she didn't fall.

She made her way outside, through the garage, and stopped. The ice was slick- slippery and crystal and slightly terrifying to a person who’d never ice skated before.

She put a skate on the ice, and it slipped immediately. She caught her balance with the skate on the garage floor and took a deep breath. She put her other skate on the ice, wobbled, but regained her posture before she fell. Geno’s car was parked in the driveway, so she held onto that. Slowly, she moved her feet in the way she remembered Sid and Geno doing, pushing off the car, then scrambling to grab hold of it again.

She continued doing that, skating forward and turning, using the car as a lifeline. She took a wrong step and lost her footing, unable to touch the car to save her. She landed with an ‘oof’, the air whooshing out of her in surprise. She blinked a couple times before she grinned, laughing quietly. She carefully helped herself up and started again.

Geno woke up around nine thirty to Sidney’s face shoved in his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

Tiredly, Geno mumbled random sounds to himself as he settled back down, carding his hands through Sidney’s dark hair to soothe himself.

It was quiet again, and for a good couple minutes, Geno was almost positive he'd fall back to sleep.

Almost.

Geno’s eyes blinked, and he caught sign of the time. Haven would be up by now.

It took a moment, and he had to actually comprehend his surroundings.

Silence.

Geno sat up groggily, jostling Sidney a little, causing the latter to open his eyes, “Hm? What?”

Geno didn't reply. He couldn't hear Haven; he couldn't hear anything at all.

He flipped the blankets off him, “Is Haven up?”

Sidney furrowed his eyebrows and he watched Geno make his way towards the door of the bedroom. “No? I don't know. Why?”

“She usually up now. But I'm hear nothing.”

Sidney got up, too. “I'm sure she's still sleeping. Or around here somewhere.”

But when they checked the room, she wasn't there. They did notice, however, the empty box of ice skates.

Sidney held the box in his hands. “What do you suppose…”

There was a squeal, quiet and distant, but it was there, somewhere.

Geno peeked out the window, and a face-splitting grin crossed his mouth. Sidney, always being a curious thing, went to the window, too.

There was Haven, down in the driveway, pushing herself off Geno’s car, sliding around on the iced-over concrete, on skates.

Geno laughed, “Already taking after us, Sid!”

Sidney smiled and the two got dressed, before grabbing their at-home, personal ice skates and strapping them on. Sidney also grabbed Haven’s poofy blue winter coat and hat. They walked out to the garage and watched, silent and hidden, as Haven practiced.

Finally, Sidney couldn't help it anymore, and he laughed aloud, saying, “We were wondering where'd you'd gotten off to.”

Haven spun around, startled, and fell on her butt, again.

Geno was quick to skate over to her, reflexes, you know? He helped her up, Haven smiling sheepishly.

“Doing good for first-timer.” He told her, patting her head “Here, I'm help.”

“Wait wait wait,” Sidney stopped them, skating over and handing Haven her coat from over his arm, and secured her hat to her head, “There we go.”

Geno snorted.

Sidney whacked his arm. “Hey, hypothermia is no laughing matter.”

Haven giggled.

Sidney threw his arms up in exasperation. “You two are useless.”

Geno took Haven's hand in his own big one. Sidney took her other.

“Okay, push of like this,” Geno instructed, “Yes! There you go!”

The three of them skated around in circles, Geno holding Haven’s hand holding Sid’s, as they taught her the basics of ice skating. The sun glistened perfectly on the ice, and on the snowflakes falling onto Sidney’s hair.

_________________

It was a normal game against the Blue Jackets on Tuesday night at home. They'd won 4-2, Olli getting the empty netter. The team was winding down from the excitement and the press was coming in, coming to Olli and Murray and Sid.

When the press looked eagerly and expectantly at Sidney, he suddenly felt a flood of realization. _Oh_.

He nodded at them to get started, and just as they expected, the first question was, “You have a daughter now, with Geno. Can you just...talk about that a little?”

Sidney released a puff of air and glanced back where Mario was standing. The man nodded in conformation and Geno made his way over, standing next to Sid.

Sid had never seen so many flashes go off in his _life_.

“The way we met her and got custody of her is a long story and a personal one that I'd rather keep within the confines of our family.”

Geno’s heart fluttered at the word.

Sidney’s stoic face turned soft, then. “But I will tell you that her name is Haven. She's fourteen, mute, and the sweetest person I've ever met.”

Another reporter piped up next. “So, are you two in a relationship, or are you just co-parenting, or…?”

Geno took Sidney’s hand in his, kissed his knuckles, and then pecked his lips, grinning at the blush that spread on the captain’s cheeks.

“Sid and I are dating, yes.” Geno answered. “Have been for a while. Very happy. Sid best.”

“When did you adopt her?”

“That's a complicated question. Ask another.” Sid dismissed, and that was the end of it.

“Evgeni, Sidney, how are you going to handle the homophobic comments thrown at you? Do you think it'll become an issue?”

Sidney shrugged. “We’ll handle them like we always do. We don't worry about the hate anymore. Geno and I are fully past the point of caring.”

“How is this going to affect your team,” another questioned, “How are they handling it?”

Geno glared a little at the man. “Think team know before we did.” He replied. “The team already know about Haven, and about us. They fine with it. There are no problems.”

“Yes, but-”

“That's enough.” Mario demanded, and the subject was dropped.

A female reporter stepped up and smiled, “Are the Pens Haven’s favorite team?”

The mood in the room lightened. Comfortable again, Geno grinned cockily, “Of course. Pens best team. She love us.”

“She does have that one Jonathan Toews poster in her room…” Sidney added, eyebrows furrowed as he stared off.

“Yes yes, she new to the hockey thing. We fix.” Geno waved his hand in dismissal.

The reporters laughed, and the boys new the worst was over. Still, Geno wrapped his arm around Sidney’s waist, let it rest on his hip, and kept it there for the rest of the interviews.

_________________

Geno went and bought it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo whatcha think Geno’s planning??


	16. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven meets a boy. Geno takes a huge step in his and Sidney’s relationship, and nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR FLUFF ALERT
> 
> and cheesecake

Sidney came back from grocery shopping to find Evgeni and Haven sitting on the couch, Haven flustered and seemingly annoyed, and Geno looking stern and stubborn.

“Did Haven do something wrong?” Sidney asked, surprised. Haven had always been so well-behaved.

Haven quickly shook her head and shot a pissed-off look to her Russian guardian. Geno stuck his tongue out at her.

Sidney sighed heavily, “Give me five minutes to put the groceries away. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”

Five minutes later, Sid was sitting next to Geno, looking at Haven. “Alright, what happened?”

“Haven has boyfriend!”

Sidney’s eyes flew wide, “ _What?_ ”

Haven gasped and slapped Geno’s arm repeatedly. She shoved her phoned to Sidney and went back to hitting Geno, who hit back like a child.

_Geno and I went to the park and I met a guy. We were only talking about soccer when Geno came and dragged me off! Totally not cool. I was making a friend!_

Sidney blinked at her, “You were discussing soccer and not hockey?”

Geno huffed, “That all you take from that? He was obviously flirting!” He then rambled into a string of angry Russian, probably cursing the boy with some ancient words from Baba Yaga or whatever.

“Oh my God,” Sidney rolled his eyes, “She’s fourteen, Geno. She has a right to have friends, even if they're guys, even if they become more than friends one day.”

Geno huffed again, but caved, “Fine. Don't mean I’m like it.”

Haven smiled and kissed his cheek, before taking back her phone and writing, _He’s just a friend, G._

“You say that now.” Evgeni grumbled.

Haven shrugged, then smirked and typed, _He was hot_ , though.

“ _Da!_ я даю этого мальчика русской мафии, я клянусь богом.”

Sidney facepalmed.

Haven blinked in confusion, but Sidney just pushed her off the couch and hearded her upstairs for safety.

_________________  
_(You guys go look up the translation on Google Translate lmfao)  
_ _________________

One week later, Geno decided to do it that night. He took a breath. His revelation came for a reason. It was time.

“Sid,” he called, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen when he got home from lunch with Sasha (they’d played the Caps last night and Alex stayed to have a lunch date with Geno while he was there), “I’m talk to you?”

Sidney closed the fridge and nodded, “Sure, babe, what’s up?”

He passed by Geno, pecking kiss lips as he went, so natural, as if it were something they’d been doing for tens of years. It made Geno’s swell with warmth, and gave him more confidence about tonight.

“We not have a date night since Haven, even much before.” He told Sidney, arm coming to wrap around the Canadian’s waist to stop him from bustling about, pulling him close into his chest. Sidney squawked in surprise and rested his hands on Geno’s pecks.

Geno chuckled down at Sidney and brushed a hand through Sid’s hair. “Why don’t we go out tonight? Just two of us.”

Of course, Sidney was quick to bring up the cons. “That sounds great, but what about Haven? We’d have to find a Watcher. What if she feels like she’s being excluded?”

“We tell her it a date,” Evgeni shrugged like it was obvious, “She understand.”

She did, and actually seemed to light up when they told her they were going on a date. No one shipped them more than Haven.

But, it was first time Haven stayed home alone, and Sidney near had a panic attack.

“You have both of our numbers, and Catherine’s and Mario’s.” He listed off, mainly for himself. “You know how to call 911, right?”

Haven gave him an unimpressed look.

“Right, right. Sorry. Um, you know how to work the oven and the microwave, but feel free to order fast food if you want to, I dunno, be safer or something. And-”

“Sid,” Geno laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder, “She be okay. We only be gone a few hours.”

Haven nodded at him reassuringly.

Sidney sighed heavily. “I know, I know. I'm just worried. What if something happens to you and no one’s here to help? I'd never forgive myself.”

Haven frowned and stepped forward, holding onto Sidney tightly, then kissed his nose.

“She be okay.” Geno repeated softly.

Sidney released a shaky breath again and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

_________________

An hour later, it was time for them to leave, and Geno was more nervous than he had been in a while.

Haven sat on the couch, reading, and looked at him curiously.

Evgeni sat down next to her and sighed. “Yous like Sid, da?”

Haven closed her book immediately and slapped him on the back of his head. Geno whined and rubbed the sore spot, “Sorry, sorry, stupid question.”

He paused, “And yous like me?”

Haven didn't slap him this time. Instead, she shuffled to look at him, staring in confusion. She pulled out her phone to communicate better.

_Of course I like you, G. Sid too. What's going on?_

Geno sighed again and put his head in his hands. “Just wanting to make sure you happy here, with us. We care much about you, Ven. Love you. Want to make sure you feel loved.”

Haven stared at him for a moment longer, before pulling him into a hug. She kissed his cheek and typed out, _I love you guys. You mean so much to me. I feel more loved than I ever have. I promise._

Geno wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, letting them linger.

“Is everything okay?”

The two looked up, and Geno was suddenly flashed back to their first date, Sid all baby-faced and innocent, Geno all Russian and confused.

Sidney was in black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee that he somehow was able to fit into and make work for a thirty year old. He had on a loose white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, but wasn't too tight around his midsection, allowing air to fly into it. He had on a pair of black Vans – _Vans_ , what the fuck? – and had his phone in hand, keys on top of it.

He looked ten years younger, oh God, and damn did he look good.

Sidney came up in front of him and _oh holy fuck,_ on his eyelids was a light shade of nude eyeshadow, just the slightest amount, and a little bit of mascara.

Geno got lightheaded and realized he hadn’t actually been breathing. Sidney smiled, a little confused, looking from him to Haven, and only then did Geno remember Sid had asked a question.

“Huh? Oh, yes, everything fine.” Geno assured, “You ready to go?”

Sidney rolled his lips and rubbed his hands on his thighs, a nervous habit of his. “Yeah. You good, Haven? Do you need anything before we leave?”

Haven shook her head with a smile and motioned for them to leave. They kissed her on the cheeks before heading out the door.

“Look great, Sid,” Geno told him on the porch, grabbing his wrist, “Really.”

Sidney blushed, “Thank you. You look nice, too.”

Geno drove them to the Cheesecake Factory, because it was Sidney’s favorite pleasure food. It was also where they had their first date, and Geno wanted this night to be perfect.

He knew Sidney recognized the place when they pulled into the parking lot, because Sidney’s eyes lit up. “The Cheesecake Factory,” he breathed, “Didn’t we go here on our…”

He turned to Geno, who grinned and nodded. Sidney breathed out a laugh, “Aw, G.”

They went inside and got a table in the back corner so no one interrupted them. Sidney slid into the booth first, pressed against the wall, and Geno sat next to him, lacing their fingers together.

They ordered their food – both getting water, steak, a piece of cheesecake for each, and split a second – and talked about anything and everything. Hockey, family, Sasha potentially joining the Russian Mafia.

(“Does this have anything to do with that Pierce guy Haven was talking to?”

“She know his _name?_ ”

“Gee- Geno no, put the phone down. Geno. _Geno_.”)

When Sidney ended up sitting on Geno’s phone to insure the safety of an innocent teenage boy, – because Geno literally has half the members of the Russian Mafia in his contact list – Geno gave up and their night continued.

As they passed the hour, Sidney became more comfortable being out in public so romantically, and little by little, made himself comfortable on his boyfriend. First a hand on his thigh, then his arm against Geno’s, then his head on his shoulder, and soon, they were sharing sugar-filled kisses without worrying about the people around them. It was very unprofessional.

For once, Sidney didn’t care.

Sidney was lax and sated, a boneless blob on Evgeni’s left side. Cheesecake works wonders on his captain, goodness gracious. The Russian looked down at his boyfriend with a fond smile, and Sidney smiled back, all dopey and toothy.

 _Now_ , Geno thought, _do it now._

He ran his hands up and down Sidney’s back. “Sid, you know I love you, yes?”

Sidney hummed, “Yeah, G. I love you, too.”

Geno nodded. “Haven, she make us family. I'm know the team family, and you been family since before us started dating. It always been you and me, Sid and Geno, Two-Headed Monster. Haven make us family. I want us to be family. We are- I’m thought, maybe we wait until retirement. Maybe then we settle down and get kids and live happy ever after. After we retire. but then-”

“Geno?” Sidney asked, lifting his head from his boyfriend’s shoulders. He suddenly felt _much_ less loopy.

“-but then we get Haven,” the Russian continued, “and we buy a house, and move in together. We have a family, Sid. I'm want to make it official.”

Sidney watched him with wide eyes as Geno carefully slid off the booth and onto the floor, melting to the floor down on one knee. He fishes around in his coat pocket and pulls out a velvet blue box. He popped open the lid and Sidney’s mouth fell open because yeah, he was a guy, but Geno had bought him a silver band, two rings of the band where his finger goes through lined with small diamonds, and in the middle was a much larger, glimmering diamond.

Sidney met Geno’s eyes in shock. Geno took a breath.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENO PROPOSED
> 
> *SHRIEK*


	17. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven gets a bad case of heartburn. It’s a moderately stressful evening.

Sidney woke wrapped up in a strong pair of arms. Groaning quietly at the attempt to wake up his body was forcing on him, he pried open his eyes to look around.

A sudden image came back to him. Geno, on a knee, with a ring box, asking him to marry him.

In a panic, Sidney wiggled his left hand free from where it was tucked inside Geno’s shirt. There, on his ring finger, was the same ring Geno had shown him in the dream- that wasn't, apparently, a dream.

His frantic movement must have jostled Geno, because the Russian’s chest rumbled as he woke. He cracked open his eyes, just a little, enough to peer down at Sid and hum in question as to what he was doing.

“Just...making sure it wasn't a dream.” Sidney told him, voice light and breathless, staring at the ring in awe.

Geno hummed out a chuckle, carding his hands through Sidney’s messy locks. Sidney turned a little and put his hands on Geno’s pecks, lifting himself to be higher to see his face. “It wasn't a dream. We’re getting married, we-”

He paused, and all the tears he'd shed last night at the restaurant suddenly made another appearance. “We’re gonna get married, G. You're gonna be my husband.”

Geno grinned. “And you gonna be my husband. Best husband, because Sidney Crosby is best at everything.”

Sidney snorted.

Geno pressed a kiss to his mouth, softly, lovingly, and absolutely perfect.

After procrastinating for another hour, and a nice celebratory blowjob session, the two finally got out of bed and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen was Haven, frosting a cake.

Sidney blinked. “I'm awake, right?”

Haven turned, a bright smile on her face. She ran over and shoved her face into their middles, hugging tightly.

She grabbed Sidney’s hand and pointed at the ring, then the cake.

Sidney cooed, “You made a cake to celebrate our engagement?”

Haven nodded excitedly. The boys kissed her on the head and, just this once, Sidney allowed them each a slice of cake for breakfast. Of course, he forced them to eat oatmeal afterwards, but hey, baby steps.

________________

The morning started out fine, but around the evening, about eight, Haven got a migraine.

There was a storm rolling in, and the high pressures it brought often caused her headaches. Being prone to migraines didn't help it go away, and in turn made it worse.

It didn't help that she’d eaten a piece of pizza an hour ago. Heartburn sucked. It hospitalized her once, because she thought her appendix was busting.

She laid on the couch downstairs, clutching the throwpilloe as she tried to breathe deep breaths, willing her stomach to calm. It didn't. Her stomach was in knots, and she _felt_ herself get paler by the minute.

Sidney was upstairs, talking to his family on the phone to tell them about the engagement. Geno was doing the same outside, talking in excited Russian.

Sidney was closer. Sidney would know what to do.

She weakly got to her feet, stumbling and swaying a little as the blood rushed up to her head and down to her toes. She slowly made her way up the stairs, holding onto the railing for support. Every step she took, there was a pounding in her head, a pain behind her eyes. She felt nauseous, and it terrified her.

She did _not_ want to throw up.

She pushed the door open to Sid and Geno’s bedroom, hearing Sidney say into his phone, “-inally get to meet Haven. You're gonna love-”

Haven wrapped her arms around Sidney from behind, and Sidney turned in her arms so she was hugging his front. She buried her face in his midsection, something the boys realized she did for comfort .

“Sorry, Haven’s right here, actually. She just came in. She-”

Haven looked up at him with teary eyes, and Sidney’s smile faltered. “One sec.” He told his mom, and carded his hands through her hair. “Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?”

Haven held her head and closed her eyes, the light of the bedroom only making her headache worse.

Sidney put his hand on her forehead, frowning in concern. “You're burning up.” His hand flipped back and forth, palm then back of his hand to feel her temperature, which was definitely warmer than usual.

“Hey, Mom? I'm gonna have to call you back. I think Haven’s getting sick. Yes-yeah I will. Love you too.” He hung up and rubbed Haven’s back. “What hurts?”

She held her head, then her stomach, whimpered, and clutched Sidney’s shirt desperately. She swallowed a couple times.

“Hey, hey shh. Do you wanna go to the bed, or the bathroom?” He asked, but it was pretty much useless since she couldn't respond to the question.

But her hands gripped him tighter, so he simply asked, “Bathroom?”

She nodded, and gulped again.

He carefully led her to the bathroom in her bedroom, hands on her arms to steady her. He carefully knelt her down in front of the toilet and lifted the lid. He sat down criss-cross next to her and wrapped an arm around her back shoulders.

“Sit here as long as you need.” He told her, and pulled out his phone to call Geno.

Geno, who had just hung up with his parents, answered on the second ring. “Sid? What you doing calling me when we live in the same house?”

Of course, it was meant to be teasing, but when Sidney said, “Haven’s sick. I need you to come up to her bathroom,” he realized it wasn't time for joking.

Geno did as told and went to her bathroom, finding Sidney rubbing Haven’s back as she leaned over the toilet bowl, shaking violently.

“I think she's scared of throwing up.” Sidney told him quietly as he knelt down to a knee by his side.

Haven whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, taking gulps of air to try to force down the food trying to make its way up.

“Know you're scared, Havenyushka,” Geno crooned, “But it will help if you throw up. Feel better after.”

Haven let out a sob and held the toilet bowl for dear life.

Then, she threw up.

She threw up for the next four minutes, her body only allowing time of rest for a couple of seconds in between.

When she was done, at least for now, Sidney held her by the arms and carefully lowered her to a sitting position and flushed the toilet.

Geno handed her a small cup of water, “Rinse and spit in toilet, da?”

She did as told, weakly, sniffling and hiccuping in terror. Sidney shushed her as Geno flushed the toilet again.

“Shh, calm down, calm down. You'll make yourself sick again.” Sid crooned, kissing her sweaty forehead.

Haven sniffled pathetically. The the of them stayed curled up by the toilet until Haven fell asleep, exhaustion taking over her.

“I carry her,” Geno stopped his fiancé from picking her up, “You get her Advil and soup?”

Sidney nodded and helped Geno lift her into the Russian’s arms. He got to his feet and carried her off to her bed while Sid went to the medicine cabinet in their room.

Geno laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheet, but not the duvet, and brushed the hair out of her face. Sidney came back with a couple pills of Advil and a water bottle. He set them by her bedside table and motioned for Geno to leave the room with him.

Geno complied, a little hesitant, but followed Sidney out of the bedroom, leaving the door open so they could hear her.

Sidney set off into making her soup -- his mom’s recipe that always made the recipient feel better. It was practically magic, and Sidney was relieved to know how to make it.

He quickly began to make the noodles, then poured the broth in a separate pot before starting to chop up the vegetables.

It wasn't until Geno put a hand on his own that he realized he was shaking.

Sidney looked up at Geno, a sudden fearful, nervous feeling looking deep in his gut, the look in his eyes. Geno pulled him into a hug and hushed him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“She's never gotten sick before, G,” Sid whispered, “Not with us. What if we do something wrong? What if-”

“Stop it. We been fine. She be fine. Kids get sick all the time.” Evgeni reassured. “Haven is no exception. She get better soon.”

Sidney sighed, “I hope so.”

___________________

  
Haven woke up at two in the morning. She took the Advil, and knew that the heartburn was gone. Her migraine was slowly lessening, thanks to the medicine, and she got out of bed to trudge to her door to close it.

However, she nearly stepped on a figure lying in the doorway.

Squinting, she turned on the lamp back by her bedside table and came back to the door.

There was Sidney, lying slouched against the wall outside her doorway, fast asleep.

It took a moment to process that Sid has actually slept outside her bedroom to make sure she was okay, and when it did, she knelt down to gently shake him awake.

He whined and swatted her hand away, making her giggle a little. Sidney’s eyes fluttered open, and he became alert when he saw Haven. “Hey, you’re awake. How’re you feeling?”

  
Haven gave a thumbs up, and Sidney furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe a twenty-four hour bug?”

She shook her head and pointed to her heart, then stomach, heart then stomach, heart-

“Oh, heartburn.” Sidney concluded – he’d been getting good with Haven-hand-signs. “Geez, you’ve got it bad, huh?”

Haven nodded solemnly, and motioned for him to go to bed. Sidney smiled and kissed her head, “Alright, alright. You too. Come get us if you need anything.”

Haven kissed his cheek, and he kissed the top of her head and they parted ways. He waited until her door closed to go back to the bedroom, where Geno was snoring peacefully in bed.

He crawled in next to him, and Geno rolled over, grumbling tiredly. “что происходит? Sid?”

“Yeah, G, it’s me. Go back to sleep.” Sidney whispered, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

Geno pushed him until Sidney rolled over, and Geno pulled him close, spooning. Sidney relaxed and sighed out in content. Everything was okay.

Everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off my experiences with it here migraines and heartburn bc my body hates me. I’m prone to migraines and get terrible heartburn oof


	18. To Be a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid and Geno tell the team about the engagement, and Sid's parents come down for a visit.
> 
> Oh, and Gatorade.

“Are we gonna tell team at practice today?” Sidney asked Geno as they jogged down the stairs to leave. “Cause I think they'll notice the rocks on my finger and I'm never taking this off. Ever.”

Geno smiled, bashful and proud, and nodded, “Da, tell team today.”

Haven was lounging horizontally on the couch, one leg hanging off the side, scrolling on her phone. 

“We’re heading out,” Sidney told her, “Call if you need anything.” He kissed her forehead, and Geno did the same, before hustling out the door.

They walked into the rink hand-in-hand, going about their usual routines before practice.

Sidney was nonchalantly talking with Tanger as they dressed, when Sid said simply, “Oh yeah, Geno proposed. So anyway, our power plays need to b-”

Tanger held up his arm, coughing, “Um, excuse me?”

Sidney quirked an eyebrow. “Our power plays need to better-”

“No, no, the other thing,” Tanger exclaimed loudly, “Geno  _ proposed? _ ”

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. They all simultaneously looked to Sid, then his hands, then to Geno, who was sitting in his stall smugly. Sidney held up his hand to show off his ring. 

“Holy  _ shit _ , Sid.” 

The boys burst into cheered and hollered, and immediately launched into throwing towels and slapping the couple with jockstraps and showering them in water and purple Gatorade. 

Sully had to yell at them to get them on the ice, but not without patting then both on the back and slapping them in the back of their heads.

At the end of practice, Geno skated over to Sidney, who was talking to some of the baby Pens, and promptly wrapped his arms around Sidney from behind and picked him up bridal style. 

Sidney squawked, flailing as Geno started doing laps around the ice, booming laugh echoing around the rink.

“Put me down, you oaf!” Sidney screeched, clinging onto Geno so he didn't fall. That would hurt like a  _ bitch _ if Geno tripped over him. 

“No.” Geno said simply, grin on his lips as he continued his rounds. 

Sidney sighed in exasperation and flopped uselessly in his arms. 

“No one's going to help?” He called out, “Anyone at all?”

The team stood off to the sides, trying and failing to stifle their laughter at the situation. He think he saw Jake take a picture. He couldn't be sure, though, because as soon as Geno put him on his feet, a flood of Gatorade poured onto both of them, drenching them in the sticky energy drink.

The team sputtered into laughter and started talking about who would be a groomsman and who was better at dancing, and Sidney couldn't bring himself to care about his uniform as Geno leaned down to kiss him softly, deeply, every ounce of adoration poured into it.

The boys gagged and groaned, and Sidney would swear on his life, he heard someone say, “ _ Ew _ , Mom and Dad are kissing again.”

“Jake!”

“It wasn't me!”

(It was totally Jake.)

___________________

The three were relaxing at home the next day. Geno was on his back on the floor, Haven draped diagonally across his chest as they went through their phones. Sidney on the couch, flipping through a wedding magazine.

“Would you get mad if I wore a wedding dress instead of a tux?”

Geno made a wounded noise, and Sidney snorted. “Okay, totally was joking, but we’ll come back to that conversation.”

Geno gasped. “Sid! Have young girl present! Can’t say things like that!”

Sidney smirked and went back to his magazine.

Haven giggled, and Geno stuck his tongue out at her. 

The doorbell rang, suddenly, startling Haven a little. Geno instinctively put his hands on her hips to calm her. 

“I'll get it.” Sidney said, getting up off the couch. There was a pause as he went down the hall and opened the door, but there was a distinct sound of surprised gasps and happy squeals and a, “Look at you! I missed you, honey!”

Haven looked to the hall curiously. Geno tilted his head up off the floor. “Sound like Sid’s family. Come early for wedding. Much sooner than planned, though.”

Haven paled a little.

Shit. What if Sidney’s family didn't like her? What if they thought she was weird? They might try to take her away from them. 

Sidney hustled down the hallway, eyes a little wide. He looked accusingly at Geno. “Did you know my parents were coming six months before the wedding?”

Geno shook his head. “No. I'm not talk to them about any wedding things.”

Sidney rolled his lips. “Well they're here, and Taylor.” He reached his hand out to Haven, and she took it carefully. “Come on. There's some people I want you to meet.”

The three of them headed down the hall to the living room. There stood Sidney’s parents and his sister, waiting patiently. 

“Mom, Dad, Taylor,” he introduced, leading Haven to his side, Geno’s hand on his shoulder, “This is our daughter, Haven. You've already met Geno. Haven, this is my mother, Trina, my dad, Troy, and my sister, Taylor.”

Haven waved shyly, gripping Sidney’s hand tighter.

“It's so nice to finally meet you.” Trina grinned, “Sidney’s told me all about you. I couldn't wait to meet my granddaughter.”

Haven smiled sheepishly. She exchanged gentle hugs with them all, and Taylor hummed, “We should have a girls day. You've been around these two idiots and the team for far too long without some girl time.”

An excited grin spread across Haven’s lips, and she looked up at Sid with hopeful eyes. Sidney laughed a little and nodded. “Yes, really. You can if you want to.”

Haven squealed.

“You can read her like a book, can't you?” Troy asked Geno as Trina, Taylor, Haven, and Sidney started talking sleeping arrangements at a hotel and when to have the girls day.

Geno smiled fondly at his family. “Da. Sid and I have lots of practice. Been through lots with her.”

“Well, I've got to say, I've only known her for five minutes, and I already know you two have done a great job.”

Geno watched as Haven rapidly typed on her phone to communicate with the others. 

“Haven perfect. Sid perfect. We perfect.”

Everything was perfect. 

And then, everything wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha things are gonna go baaaad


	19. Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney gets hurt during a game, and Haven does something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT GUYS

A week later, the Pens were up 3-0 late in the second when it happened.

The Caps -- fucking _Caps_ \-- were pissed. So they did the only thing they could do: play dirty.

Phil passed to Sidney and the puck landed on the tape and Sid took off, skating on the breakaway and he saw Holtby get ready, try to block the incoming shot and suddenly he was against the boards, head smacking against the glass and someone’s elbow.

A searing pain shot through Sidney’s head as the elbow made contact with his skull.

Sidney collapsed onto the ice and someone's skate made impact with his stomach. He gagged, vision going blurry. His head hurt worse than a migraine and his stomach was churning.

He gagged again, throwing up a little onto the ice in front of him. He was vaguely aware of Geno falling to his knees next to him before he lost consciousness.

___________________

Haven, who went to every home game, was in a panic.

She saw the hit, pounded on the glass, cursing Wilson in every Russian and English curse in her head.

And then he didn't get up.

Geno was yelling for the physicians and she could see the cameras turn to Sidney, broadcasting on the big screen and _he wasn't moving ._

Haven was up and out of her seat, running down the aisle before Catherine could reach out and stop her. She dodged her way through the seas of people in the stands and ended up jumping over the seats into the tunnel, where a trainer -- his name was Ethan -- grabbed her.

She flailed, trying to get away, but he kept his hold. “Let them get him off the ice first. He’s gonna be alright.”

But his voice was foggy, drowned out by the pounding in her ears. Her entire focus was on Sidney, who was still lying unconscious on the ice.

She broke free from Ethan’s hold and shoved her way onto the Pens bench, where the team instantly made room for her. Sully took her by the shoulder and squeezed it, both intently watching as the physicians and trainers made their way to Sidney.

The man slowly regained consciousness, but struggled to talk. They loaded him onto a stretcher, and Sully kept his hand on Haven’s shoulder until Sidney and Geno had gone down the tunnel. Then, he nodded towards where they disappeared into, and Haven took off again.

She forced her way into the locker room, breathing heavy and frantic. Hands tried to grab her, keep her out, but she just screamed, elbowing them and shoving her way through.

She whimpered, trying to follow Sidney and the stretcher, but a pair of arms wrapped around her.

It was Geno, watching too as Sidney was pushed into the physician’s room. She struggled, reaching out for him. She whined and whimpered and sputtered in begging, yelping and crying and-

“ _D-Dad!_ ”

Geno stiffened, and they saw Sidney weakly lift his head before he was pushed into the examination room completely.

Haven sobbed, clinging desperately to Geno’s arm. Her knees gave out, and the two slid onto their knees on the floor.

Geno rocked her, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Haven just talked, that Sid obviously had a really bad concussion and something could be wrong and _Haven just talked_ _,_ fuck.

The signs of a panic attack were bubbling up and over at a rapid pace. Evgeni hushed her, talking in gentle, quiet Russian, occasionally switching to English to say, “It’ll be alright. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

___________________

The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the hospital room.

Sidney was asleep in the bed, Geno in the small couch against the wall, Haven curled up against his side. Both her arms were wrapped around one of his, and she’d refused to let go since they got to the hospital.

The Pens ended up winning six to one, which was good, because fuck the Caps, they put Geno’s fiancé in the _hospital_ , they deserved an embarrassing loss, fucking _Tom Wilson._

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Trina poked her head through. “Can I come in?”

Geno motioned her inside, and she shut the door, carefully walking over so she didn't disturb Sid. “Hi. How’re things going?”

“Doctor say he have concussion.” Geno frowned, “Sid not going to be happy. Hate concussions. Bruised a rib, but otherwise okay. Gonna miss a couple months.”

Trina nodded in understanding, then looked at Haven, who was staring unwavering at Sidney, arms still clenched tightly around Geno’s.

Trina reached out to touch her shoulder. “Honey, do you want to lea-”

Haven whimpered, burying her face in Geno’s deltoid and digging her fingertips into his arm.

Geno shushed her softly, wrapping his free arm around her and running his hand through her hair comfortingly.

Trina backed off with a smile. “Alright. I'm going to let Troy and Taylor know what happened. I'll be right back.”

Geno watched her leave, and Haven took a few moments before she looked up at Geno, eyes watery and expression absolutely devastated.

“P-Pop...Papa?”

Geno’s breath caught, and he breathed out shakily, “What is it, Havenushka?”

She glanced at Sidney worriedly. “H-he...is...wil-l. Um-”

She squeezed her eyes shut, frustrated. It's been months since she talked to anyone.

Geno hushed her again, hand still carding through her hair. “Take your time. Is no rush.”

Haven didn't meet his eyes. “I-I don't...l-like my voi-voice, I-” she took a breath, “-can’t-” She struggled again.

“I think your voice is beautiful."

Both of them shot their heads to the bed, where Sidney was watching them weakly, with a tired but relieved smile on his lips.

Haven scrambled off the couch and stumbled forward, but froze before she fell onto him.

Sidney shakily reached out, and it seemed like the action hurt him, but he grabbed hold of Haven’s wrist and tugged her onto to bed.

They curled up there while Geno called for the doctor, then knelt next to them by the bed. Haven held onto Sidney’s hand, squeezing it tightly. She sniffled into his shoulder, starting to cry quietly.

He hugged her close, Geno’s head resting on Sidney’s shoulder.

And this time, things were, without a doubt, finally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVEN TALKED 
> 
> HAVEN TALKED


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most important day for Sid and Geno, and not even all the Stanley Cups wins in the world could match this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS

Sidney fiddled with his tie nervously, watching himself in the mirror. His father and mother were behind him on the couch. 

Trina stood up, walking over and putting her hands over his. “Sidney, baby, relax.” She cooed, “Everything is fine, remember? Everything is in order, and they're all ready for you two.”

“I just,” Sid stuttered, “I'm nervous. I've never done this before.”

Troy snorted, “Obviously.”

There was a knock on the door, and Natalia poked her head inside with a smile. “Evgeni’s ready, if you are.”

Sidney took a shaky breath. “Yeah, okay, send him in.”

Troy and Trina kissed his cheeks and followed Natalia out the door. A moment or two passed before the door opened again, and Geno walked through.

He looked handsome as ever, grey suit and white tie matching Sidney’s outfit exactly. His hair was nearly styled, but Sidney never liked it when he hair was gelled down.

Sid let out a breath, feeling comfort washing over him when he was in the presence of his fiancé, who was staring at him with all the love and adoration a person could have. 

Sidney stepped forward and ruffled Geno’s hair, making it poofy, but still somewhat flat, but enough to where he looked like he always did, the Geno that Sid fell in love with,  _ his _ Geno.

Geno took Sidney’s hands in his, squeezing them, warming them up. “Look beautiful, Sid. So handsome.”

Sidney walked forward, into Geno’s chest, and put his arms around Geno’s torso. He laid his head on his chest while Geno wrapped his own arms around Sidney, keeping him close. 

They stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other.

Someone knocked on the door, and Taylor slipped her head through the crack. “We’re about to start.”

“Where’s Haven?” Sidney asked. Haven had been nervous about being without Sidney and Geno for three hours, even with Taylor with her.

“Across the hall. Do you want me to get her?” Taylor responded.

She was already walking down the hall before Sidney could answer, and he nosed into Geno’s neck while they waited.

Haven came in, smiling shyly as she smoothed out her dress. Geno’s breath hitched, and Sidney broke into a proud grin.

She was dressed in a pale yellow dress that went down to her mid thighs and silver high heels to go with it. She had a handful of silver and gold bracelets on her wrists, and a gold necklace with a penguin charm hanging off the chain. 

Her hair was done up, half of it in a bun placed on the top of her head, a braid wrapped around the base. The rest of her hair was straightened, hanging off her shoulders. There was a fake Hawaiian flower bobby pinned on the base of the bun, to her left side. 

Taylor had done her makeup, a glittery, pale, gold colored eyeshadow, thin winged eyeliner, blush and foundation, and pale pink lip gloss that made her lips shimmer.

She looked  _ breathtaking _ .

Geno said as much, and Haven blushed, mixing with the makeup. “Th-thank y-you.”

Sidney opened on of his arms -- the other still wrapped around Geno -- and she went to him instantly, melting into their embrace.

Trina watched from the door quietly, motioned for the photographer to take a picture. Then she shooed him away, and the three inside to get to their places.

The wedding was everything the boys wanted. It went perfectly, their vows and putting on the rings, and the kiss was incredible, filled with love and tears and that desperate hug right after because Sidney  _ had  _ to hug the love of his life. He's emotional like that, okay?

(Not that anyone was allowed to know that, of course.)

The reception lasted for hours. The entire team of Pens, past and present, came to celebrate, wives and girlfriends and kids coming and dancing and shoving their mouths full of mini cupcakes. 

They cut the cake first. Sidney held the knife and Geno’s big hand clasped over Sid’s. They fed each other cake, and Geno -- the little shit -- smashed the piece in Sid’s face, all over his mouth and chin.

Sidney spit it out in surprise and swung, slamming his own piece onto Geno’s mouth. The crowd was laughing, and the two shared a sugary sweet kiss to seal the moment.

As soon as they pulled away, Haven snuck in between them, each of her hands holding a piece of cake, and pushed it into their faces.

Sidney and Geno had their first dance to Marry Me by Train. They barely even turned, really, just stood there, swaying back and forth, with Sidney’s hands claps around Geno’s up to their chests, Sidney laying his head on Geno’s shoulder, Geno’s nose nuzzling against the side of Sid’s head.

Then Trina and Natalia came out to dance with their sons to another son, and Mario decided to dance with Haven, much to the girl’s delight.

By the end of the night, Sid and Geno had shed their suit jackets, and Haven had tossed her heels. The dance floor was packed, and the boys and Haven were pulled every which way to talk to people.

As the last few people trickled out, the boys finally signed the document that legally made them husbands. 

Haven was passed out in one of the seats, shoes on the table top. 

Trina, Troy, Taylor, and the Lemieux’s were the last ones to leave, kissing both men on the cheeks and bidding them goodbye.

The summer air of July was wafting inside through the open doors, bringing a warm feeling into the building.

They'd gotten all the wedding gifts into the car, everything they wanted to keep forever stuffed with them. The rest could be tossed.

Geno walked over to Haven, brushing the hair out of her face. He put his hands under her and lifted her into his arms. 

She shifted, then curled against his chest, staying asleep.

It sent a pang of happiness through him. He remembered vaguely when Haven used to wake at a hair of a movement, too scared to be able to relax, even around them. But here they were now, husband and husband with their daughter, and it brought tears to Geno’s eyes at how far they've come.

Sidney picked up Haven’s heels and her bag, and the three of them got to the car and drove back to the mansion, where it was finally, finally home.

They got Haven settled in the bed, took off her jewellery and put it in her jewellery box. They made it to their bedroom, shedding their suits and falling into the bed.

Geno ended up on top of Sidney, and he smiled down at him, goofy. “Hello, Mr. Crosby-Malkin.”

Sidney felt a grin split his face, fond and happy. “Hello, Mr. Crosby-Malkin.”

They kissed, lovingly and lustful, and knew that this wasn't the end of their story. It was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT
> 
> IT'S OVER 
> 
> SEQUEL?? MAYBE??


End file.
